El sacro-guardián celestial rojo
by El Publicano
Summary: Nací varios milenios antes de cristo, he participado en las mas crueles guerras de la historia, defendiendo a los humanos y al cielo; a veces me pregunto que hacer con mi vida... ;si en otra dimensión nazco como humano ¿qué haría?
1. Chapter 1

**Como pueden apreciar en el título, ya arrancamos con la historia en sí, así que sin más disfrútenla**

 **Les doy gracias a aquellos que les llamó la atención el piloto de esta historia, en el final les responderé los comentarios.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-hola- dialogo normal.

-[hola]- seres viviendo dentro de una **[Sacred Gear]** o de categoría superior que no posea cuerpo como los **[Dragones celestiales]**.

 _-[_ _hola_ _]-_ **[Excalibur].**

 **-** _[hola]-_ hologramas y/o cartas etc…

 _-(_ hola _)-_ conversaciones dentro de un recuerdo _._

* * *

 **Él sacro-guardián emperador rojo**

 **Arco: La primera Gran guerra y la vida después de ella.**

 **Capítulo 1: La gran guerra, desaparición, vida afuera del cielo.**

* * *

 **PASADO.**

-¡Retrocedan!-

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

 **-** ¡Las tropas del **[cielo]** están perdiendo terreno!-¡Ataquen con todo!

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

-tsk…tsk ¡Maldición! – me quejé - ¡Miguel ordena la retirada! – le suplique a nuestro líder que nos retiráramos, mientras me acercaba a él volando a gran velocidad.

-Miguel orden...- Miguel me interrumpe.

-Issei, entiendo la situación pero para poder retirar nuestras tropas de un solo, necesito tiempo ¿puedes conseguir un poco? – ese fue Miguel ordenándome que consiguiera tiempo.

-Está bien conseguiré lo que pueda – susurré.

 **¡BOOM! ¡RATA-TATA-TATA-TATA!**

-¡Eso ¿que fue?!- pregunté exaltando por el susto.

\- ¡Rayos! los demonios trajeron artillería pesada-

-Conseguiré el tiempo necesario, nos vemos- me despedí de Miguel y partí al campo de batalla.

-Buena suerte- me dijo él - ¡A todas las tropas repito, retrocedan!- ordeno con voz de sargento el líder de todos los ángeles.

Mientras las tropas retrocedían y se reorganizaban para escapar del poder abrumador de los demonios, Issei partió cargando en sus manos grandes cantidades de poder sacro listos para dispara tal cual como una torreta.

- _tengo que conseguir el tiempo suficiente, no tolerare más muertes de mis compañeros_ \- se alentó a sí mismo el castaño.

-¡ISSEI!-

Habiendo el castaño escuchado el grito volteo la mirada en dirección de el llevándose una sorpresa.

-¡Gabriel! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú hermano esta evacuando a las tropas ves con él y ayúdalo yo puedo solo.

-p...pero.- intento decir ella

-agradezco tu intención pero estoy consiguiendo tiempo, ponte a salvo y escapa con los demás- le dedique con una gran sonrisa.

-Ésta bien, cuídate y regresa a salvó… prométemelo- me dijo ella con una mirada triste al borde del llanto.

-Lo prometo, ahora ve y ponte a salvo-

-Gracias-

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

 **-** ¡!-

\- Gabriel, tienes que irte se acerca Lucifer velozmente- le dije

-Está bien, buena suerte, adiós- me dedico una sonrisa y partió de aquí.

-…-

-ahora se viene lo difícil- afirme lo indudable mirando el panorama.

-¡Mocoso! No dejare que ustedes palomas cobarde escapen, los extinguiremos de la faz de la tierra

-_*- te atreves a insultarme, murciélago de quinta.

-¡lo pagaras caro por insultarme!- furioso Lucifer respondió a mi insulto – ¡hay que! Insultas y no aguantas insulto, entonces para que insultas, murciélago de quinta- le respondí con un toque de gracia.

-¡Ven te estoy esperando!-

 _-Qué idiota aún no se ha dado cuenta de que ya se están retirando las tropas…-_ me burle mentalmente

-¡!

 **CLICK**

-[…] _retiro lo que dije-_

-Están escapando ¡ataquen! No los dejen escapar - Lucifer volteo y miro que las tropas de ángeles se retiraban mediante un gran círculo mágico y les ordeno a los otros **[Maou´s]** que atacaran.

Los demonios acataron la orden de su rey y se dispusieron a atacar con grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca concentradas en una sola esfera de poder que, se dirigía al portal.

-No en mi guardia- continué-soy el **[Guardián celestial]** no permitiré que les hagas daño a los del **[Cielo]** – cargué más energía sacra y la comprime en una esfera grande.

 **-[ESFERA DE LOS MILAGROS]**

Arrojé la esfera y colisiono con la de los demonios generando una gran explosión.

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

* * *

 **¡BOMM! ¡BOMM!**

 **-¡!-**

 **-** Miguel-oni-sama- grité al ver a mi hermano.

-¡Gabriel! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Hay que irnos!- respondió él; preocupado por mí.

-Oni-sama, no podemos dejar a Issei solo- angustiada dirigí mi vista en dirección a Issei- se está enfrentado a los reyes demonios ¡Él solo! Hay que ayudarlo- al borde de las lágrimas le supliqué a mi hermano.

-Él está consiguiendo el tiempo suficiente para que podamos ir al **[Cielo]** a reorganizarnos, ayúdame a terminar de imbuir más energía para que el círculo de transportación, transporte (valga la redundancia) el triple de tropas, tú poder junto al mío ha de ser suficiente- me dijo.

-ah ah- exhale aire- […] está bien, lo haré te ayudare a evacuar más rápido- le respondí.

* * *

-¡Qué te pareció eso!- le dije al demonio peliblanco.

-Nada mal para ser una paloma, mocoso ahora veras un ataque de verdad no ese remedo de ataque tuyo- respondió con arrogancia el rey demonio cargando ingentes cantidades de poder demoniaco.

-_*- enojado respondí- ¡ahora veras! ya me hiciste enojar, serás el primero en probar de primera mano todo mi poder- declaré colocándome en posición de combate con un poco de molestia.

-¡Tiembla ante mi poder! **¡[INFERNO]!** \- Gritó Lucifer arrojando una esfera de fuego del tamaño de una casa mediana.

 **FIUSHH**

-Ya veremos quién temblara al final **¡[RAYO CELESTIAL]!**

 **FIUSHH**

 **¡KA-BOOM! FLUSHHHH**

-¡No se queden ahí parados ataquen!- Lucifer ordenó a los **[Maou´s]** restantes.

-¡4 contra 1, no es justo!- reclamé.

-En la guerra todo vale mocoso- dijo una voz arriba de mí

-¡!-

No alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo y un golpe me mandó a volar

 **¡PAMM!**

Fue el sonido de mi cuerpo al estamparse contra el suelo.

 **¡CRASH!**

Escuche como la armadura que me protegía se rompió como cristal, desintegrándose en partículas de luz.

-¡Ahora verán desgraciados!-Grité en dirección de los reyes demonios- **¡!** \- grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraban hay.

-Tarde- escuche otra voz, pero esta vez detrás de mí, era tarde para esquivar.

 **¡PAMM!**

Otro golpe me mando a volar.

 **¡PAMM!**

Otro golpe me mando a volar pero esta vez hacia arriba.

- **¡!** \- vi a Lucifer preparando un golpe con los puños cubiertos de energía azul-morada.

 **¡PAMM!**

El sonido de otro golpe, pero esta vez en mí estomago.

 **¡PUMM!**

-Guargh- vomité sangre al estamparme contra el suelo creando un cráter de un tamaño considerable.

-[…]- me levanté poco a poco hasta lograr mantenerme de pie.

-Que harás ahora mocoso, estas acabado, resígnate a morir- sentencio Lucifer o eso creía él – mírate todo patético sin poder, sin fuerzas para estar de pie, repito, ¿qué harás?, ¡dime, ¿QUÉ HARÁS?!

-¡Jajajaja!- Reían a todo pulmón los 3 reyes demonios restantes.

-¿vas a orarle a tu Dios para que te ayudé? Aquél que ni siquiera vino a mostrar la cara en esta Guerra- Dijo el **[maou]** Asmodeus.

-¡No metas a Dios en esto! Él tuvo un asunto más importante que atender, que vas a saber tú de trabajo si eres un demonio holgazán- respondí alegando por Dios; mi amigo.

. ¡¿Como dijiste?!- exclamo claramente ofendido.

\- Es momento de que me ponga serio, solo lo repetiré una vez, váyanse antes de que lo puedan lamentar – ignore al demonio.

-[…]-

-[…]-

-[…]-

-[…]-

-Está bien, les advertí- dije emanando una potente aura blanca.

* * *

-¡!-

-Ése es- dije reconociendo aquella aura

-Es Issei, se está poniendo serio-.

-[oh Dios que escuchas nuestras plegarias, a ti extiendo mi voz y mis brazos pidiendo poder y voluntad para que me permitas derrotar al enemigo, amén]- recité el cantico sagrado.

Habiendo Issei dicho esto la aura estalló en una columna que ascendía rápidamente hasta las nubes del cielo purpura característico de aquella dimensión, resplandeciendo con la fuerza de 10 soles, todos los presentes en aquél lugar fueron cegados por un par de segundos.

Mientras que en el interior de la columna Issei adquiría una nueva forma.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó en voz alta la **[maou]** Leviatán.

Aquella pregunta cayó en oídos sordos, pues todos miraban con suma precaución aquella aura que si se descuidaban, les causaría tremendas quemaduras imposibilitándolos de pelear.

Los ángeles que aun no se habían retirado se hacían ideas de que estaba ocurriendo, pero solo los de más alto rango como los **[serafines]** sabían lo que en verdad sucedía.

Por el lado de los demonios, estos comenzaban a sudar frio, pues aquella columna que se extendía hasta el cielo aparte de emanar una potente luz que mataría de las quemaduras a cualquier demonio raso, emanaba una potente aura, solo las casas más poderosas de los demonios no sentían temor pues estas eran 7 y en todo el inframundo eran conocidos por el nombre de las **[Potestades]** siendo de estos los más poderosos la casa de La familia Bael, solo el nombre que recibían estas 7 casas era suficiente como para asustar a cualquier Dios de cualquier facción.

-Ustedes 4 son los primeros que me hacen llegar hasta este grado, contemplen la forma de un **[Querubín]** el ultimo nivel de poder que puede obtener un ángel con el debido entrenamiento- hablo esta vez Issei en su forma **[Querubín]** , la cual consistía en que al ángel le salían un par de alas grandes de un blanco puro en la espalda con el tamaño suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo que a diferencia de las alas normales que no lo pueden hacer, un par de alas más pequeñas que protegían la cabeza, específicamente el rostro y por último y no menos importante una armadura, pero no cualquier armadura si no una divina, fabricada con un material que solo se consigue en el séptimo cielo, siendo indestructible.

\- no importa que un **[dios dragón]** ataque, la armadura quedara intacta.

-Ya veremos que tan cierto es eso- dijo Lucifer - ¡todos los demonios, ataquen a ese bastardo! No dejen ni siquiera las cenizas.

-¡HAAAAAH!- gritaron los demonios elevando sus auras.

-Esto se va a poner feo- dije

¡ **BOOM! ¡RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA! ¡BOMM!**

 **¡FIUSHHH! ¡FIUSHH!**

 **¡KA-BOMM!**

-Eso es todo **[maou]** Lucifer, esperaba más de ustedes los demonios- dije esquivando a gran velocidad – _[…] uff… de la que me salvo por poco y esa ráfaga del [_ _ **poder de la destrucción**_ _] me impacta el trasero, aunque la armadura me proteja tengo que tener cuidado-_ me dije para mí mismo _._

-ciertamente desde el inicio de esta guerra ustedes poseían un número mayor de tropas, 3 demonios por 1 ángel, dando en total 15 millones de demonios de las diferentes clases, y aún si tuviesen más legiones no van a derrotarme, porque lo juré y lo vuelvo a hacer yo protegeré al **[Cielo]** de ustedes, no me importa si me cuesta la vida, el **[Cielo]** es mi hogar, pero prefiero seguir viviendo así que acabare esto de una vez.

* * *

-y ese fue el último, con esto ya hemos acabado nuestra labor- comenté

-Miguel oni-sama avísale a Ise que ya puede venir con nosotros- Gabriel me recordó, aunque creó que no va a ser sencillo.

-Está bien, ya me comunico con él- dije activando un círculo mágico de comunicación- [hola Ise]… [Si ya hemos terminado de evacuar]… [Si yo también, por cierto activaste el modo **[Querubín]** …

-¡ejem…ejem!

-[cierto, Ise ya puedes venir]... […] … [¡QUÉ!]

-¿Qué paso?- Gabriel se alarmó – ese "que" no parece bueno- _tienes razón en eso Gabriel_.

[No cuelgues….aló…aló] ¡Demonios! Me colgó- maldije la obstinación de Ise.

-¿¡Que paso!? Miguel oni-sama- Gabriel preguntó, de forma desesperada y de mal humor.

-Ise dice que nos vayamos, que no se va a ir hasta que haya acabado con ellos- le comenté la situación; _cada vez esto se complica más y más_

-¡Qué! No… no… no eso no puede pasar el prometió volver- lloró Gabriel ante aquella orden.

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo!- Gabriel dijo con determinación de ir, pero agarré su mano evitando que fuera.

-si vamos, le seremos un estorbo, esperemos aquí- le contesté.

-Pero, sí lo dejamos solo morirá ¡tú lo dijiste! hay que ayudarlo, vamos- afirme mi agarre esta vez sobre el brazo- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! Si vamos aumentan las probabilidades de que muera- _no me gusta y nunca lo hará el regañar a mi hermanita, pero es lo mejor para ella no interferir, esperó que me puedas perdonar._

-¡BUAHH! Eres malo ¡BUAHH!- empezó a llorar Gabriel.

-Se me parte el alma con solo verla llorar, pero no podemos hacer mas nada- hable en mi interior.

Mientras tanto me dispuse a observar el panorama, mientras Gabriel se calmaba.

Los dos quedamos impotentes, lo más probable es que Ise no soporte demasiado él solo, digo aún quedan alrededor de 9 millones de demonios y las **[Potestades]** aún están al máximo y el modo **[Querubín]** consume mucha energía.

* * *

 **1 minuto antes**

 **-** ¡eso es todo! Donde esta ese orgullo de hace un momento - habló el **[maou]** Belzebuub

-débil-

¡Patético!

-¡PUAJ!- escupí sangre al suelo- ¡!- mire el círculo al lado de mi oreja- [Aló]… [¿Ya terminaron de evacuar?]... [Me alegro; si, era necesario para acabar con ellos]… [No, me quedare a combatir a estos malnacidos váyanse ustedes]… [Te cuelgo, adiós]…- finalice la conversación; volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llamada.

 **Actualidad**

-Ahora sí, esta vez iré en serio – poniéndome serio, cargue contra ellos.

-¡te estoy esperando!

 **¡PUMMM!**

Impacté un derechazo en el rostro de Lucifer

 **¡BAM! ¡FRIZZZ!**

Sentí el impacto de un proyectil de magia en mi espalda; la congeló al instante.

-¡Jajajaja! Viste eso, mi magia de hielo es muy poderosa, ni siquiera el fuego de un **[Rey dragón]** puede derretirlo- burló la **[maou]** Leviathan.

 **¡Tick! ¡CRASHH!**

Volví a sacar mis alas; rompiendo el hielo de paso, me dispuse a volar a gran altura, mi intención es hacer que me sigan o por lo menos uno y acabarlo.

-a donde crees que vas, niño-

Escuche la voz del **[maou]** Asmodeus siguiéndome el paso; cayó en mi juego y eso que es el mejor estratega de los demonios.

Al llegar a determinada altura nos dispusimos a atacar con proyectiles de magia, en mi caso lanzas de luz, por poco y logro darle en el corazón; Ya habrá otra ocasión.

-¡!- esquive una ráfaga negro-rojizo – **[el poder de la destrucción]** … jaah- dije en suspiro- como siempre, los demonios y sus juegos sucios- continúe diciendo.

-creíste que me enfrentaría a ti solo- asentí con la cabeza- pues, creíste mal- dijo el **[maou]**

-Los demonios somos ¡superiores! A ustedes las palomas- se jacto el rey demonio Asmodeus

-¡SIII!- secundaron las tropas demoniacas restantes.

-Y dale con lo de las palomas- conteste a la falta de originalidad.

Voltee la mirada a ver si Miguel y Gabriel ya se habían marchado-¡!- grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no.

-¿Que están esperando esos dos? jaah como les gusta complicarme las cosas.

* * *

-Gabriel, ya he esperado suficiente, debemos irnos- le recordé a Gabriel el mensaje de Issei.

-Está bien, vámonos de aquí- de mala gana respondió mi hermana.

Ambos entraron al círculo mágico y se fueron de aquél triste lugar.

* * *

Viendo como ambos se iban, sonreí pues era lo mejor para ellos, especialmente para ella el no presenciar esta masacre que esta por ocurrir.

-ahora comienza la masacre- susurré.

-que dices mocoso ¿te rindes? Tus amigos te acaban de dar la espalda y huyeron como los perros con el "rabo entre las patas"-

Ignore al demonio peli-negro perteneciente a los Bael y cargue en mi puño una gran cantidad de poder sacro.

 **[EXORCISMO DIVINO]**

Una luz blanca, pura como la nieve salió a gran velocidad y se posiciono en el medio del campo donde estaban concentrados los demonios

 **FLUSHH**

 **-¡GUAHHHHG!**

La luz se expandió en un halo de 200 metros y libero una columna de luz que desintegro a los demonios que se encontraban adentro de esta.

 **-** Malnacido, eliminaste a 2 casas del inframundo ¡Lo pagarás caro!- grito el Bael

Aquél demonio se veía como un buen guerrero, una lástima que yo no vine a pelear, vine a derrotar; lance una jabalina de luz tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que esta penetro su corazón, matándolo al instante.

-¡!- sentí la presencia del rey demonio Lucifer y los otros acercándose a mi posición.

-No podemos alargar más esta guerra, la acabaremos aquí en este instante- dijo él empezando a sacar más aura, al igual que los otros tres

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo- respondí de igual manera aumentando mi aura.

Chocamos auras varias veces intentando infundir temor en el rival.

-todos los demonios ataquen- ordeno Leviathan.

 **FIUSHH**

Esquive una esfera gigante y correspondí de igual manera con una más pequeña, pero más concentrada.

 **FIUSHH**

- **¡GUAHH!-** Fue el grito de una horda de demonios al desaparecer.

- **[NUBE DE HUMO]-** Gritó el **[maou]** Belzebuub.

En un instante esta se expandió nublando la visibilidad del campo de batalla; revolotee mis alas dispersando esa nube de humo.

-Esos trucos baratos, no funcionan conmigo- declaré.

- **[COCYTUS]**

-¡!-

 **FRIZZZZ**

En un instante fui congelado, imposibilitándome el seguir volando empecé a caer.

 **-** Era una distracción- contesto el Belzebuub mirando cómo caía.

 **Tick, Tick ¡CRASHHH!**

Afortunadamente logre romper el hielo.

- **[INFERNO]-**

De un momento a otro fui envuelto en una columna de fuego; Estalló y me cubrió de fuego, obligándome a liberar más aura para apagar el fuego; salí intacto de esa gracias a la armadura.

-¡Que molesta armadura es esa!- exclamo en desagrado Asmodeus- cuando acabe contigo me la llevare y le daré un mejor uso.

-¡tsk! Mi nariz- exclamé llevándome las manos a ella al sentir un dolor en esa parte-¡!- sangre; había un leve rastro de sangre que salía de mi nariz, al parecer el modo **[Querubín]** me está pasando cuentas.

-Veo que mi técnica si te afecto, no de la forma que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho- Lucifer se enorgullecía de haberme hecho sangrar, _eso creía él_.

* * *

-¡oni-sama! Mira- llamándome, Gabriel me mostro una transmisión de la batalla.

-Al parecer esto se va a poner interesante- dije al sentarme en una silla por causa de las heridas obtenidas en la guerra.

* * *

 **¡BOOM! ¡KA-BOMM! ¡RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA!**

Invoque una espada hecha de luz y rebané la cabeza de una docena de demonios que controlaban las armas.

-Una molestia menos- dije al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una esfera de luz desintegrando a varios demonios

- _me queda poco tiempo antes de agotar todo mi poder-_ ¡acabare esto de una sola vez!- dije al crear en una gran esfera de luz alrededor mío.

-¡NO! SI HACES ESO TODOS MORIREMOS - Gritó asustado Lucifer; al parecer se dio cuenta de mi intención.

-¡ESA ES LA IDEAAAA!- Dije al momento antes de hacer estallar la gran esfera de luz.

 **¡KA-BOOMMMM!**

 **¡GUAHHH!-** Gritaron todos los demonios al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía.

* * *

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito Gabriel ante lo que todos presenciábamos

-Adiós amigo mío, te echaremos de menos- decía Miguel mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos.

La transmisión se interrumpió en ese preciso momento.

Ese día el cielo se vistió de luto por la "muerte" del mejor ángel que pudo existir alguna vez.

* * *

Después de la explosión, solo quedaron algunos cientos de demonios con grandes heridas y quemaduras de tercer grado por todas partes, solo sobrevivieron 32 casas demoniacas; los cuatro Yondai-maou estaban de pie pero con grandes heridas y quemaduras, Issei fue el que peor quedo ya que al ser el centro de aquella explosión termino con grandes heridas de las cuales salían grandes choros de sangre y unas quemaduras que dejaban a las de tercer grado como simples quemaduras.

-¡PUAJ!- fue el sonido de mí vomitando sangre.

-¡Maldición!- me quejé al ver que no había logrado erradicar a los reyes demonio.

-¡PUAJ! Mocoso ya no te queda poder, en cuestión de segundos esa forma acabará de consumir lo que te queda de fuerzas y te asesinare en ese instante- reveló Lucifer sus intenciones.

-no te lo permitiré, ¡yo jure que los iba a erradicar de la faz de la tierra y eso haré!-

Cargue un último ataque y lo lancé a la posición donde se encontraban tirados los reyes demonios.

Ya no se pueden defender, están muertos- declaré en voz baja al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

¡Boom!

Fue el sonido de aquella pequeña explosión que engullo a los reyes demonios.

-¡NO!-gritaron los demonios que se encontraban dispersos en mal estado observando cómo había acabado con sus reyes.

Cuando la luz de disperso se pudo observar como los cuatro Yondai-maou se desintegraban en partículas de luz.

-No puede ser, nosotros los grandes reyes demonios fuimos vencidos por un patético ángel- fueron las últimas palabras de Lucifer antes de desaparecer.

Con la desaparición de los reyes demonios y la mayoría del poder militar del inframundo demoniaco junto a las **[Potestades]** se puede decir que el **[Cielo]** ganó esta guerra, [la Gran guerra sacro-demoniaca].

Fiushh

Fue el sonido de los pocos demonios que quedaban, marchándose por medio de círculos mágicos de regreso a su lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dije perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia mientras el modo **[Querubín]** desaparecía, volviendo a la normalidad.

 **¡BROMM!**

Era el sonido de aquella dimensión colapsando

–creo que llego mi momento je…je…je- dije al ver cómo caía en un espacio negro; pues aquella dimensión había dejado de existir.

Cayendo por ese vacío, inconsciente aquél ángel desapareció un una luz blanca que lo engullo por completo.

 **FLUSHH**

Fue el sonido de su cuerpo desapareciendo misteriosamente.

* * *

 **[Cielo]**

Todos los ángeles que habían participado en aquella guerra, se encontraban en silencio; habían perdido a un gran ángel; un gran amigo para muchos; un hermano para otros.

-¡ÁNGELES CAÍDOS!- señalo un ángel.

 **¡WARNING! ¡WARNING! ¡WARNING!**

Con asombro y desesperación mirábamos como alrededor de 3 millones de ángeles caídos surcaban los cielos.

-¡Abran las puertas del cielo, que se larguen esos traidores!- no estábamos en optimas condiciones para pelear, así que dejé que escaparán.

Ese día no solo los demonios habían perdido mucho; el **[Cielo]** había perdido a uno de sus mejores guerreros y una tercera parte de los ángeles pero no cualquier grupo de ángeles ellos eran los vigilantes, **[Grigori]** se hacían llamar ellos eran nuestro departamento de investigaciones y desarrollo de armas **,** sin duda una gran pérdida para nosotros.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

-aaaah… ¡!-desperté- estoy vivo pero ¿cómo?- pregunte a la nada

-se supone que debería estar muerto- revisando mi cuerpo note algo- y mis heridas no están, ni siquiera una cicatriz- aun seguía con la duda de que había pasado.

¡!- mi ropa donde está- no lo había notado cuando desperté, pero estaba desnudo.

-Ahora si ¡estoy confundido!- mire el paisaje a mi alrededor; era diferente a la dimensión en donde estaba combatiendo, habían grandes praderas verdes, un cielo azul y despejado y una variedad de árboles frutales.

\- tal vez si morí- dije un poco triste.

\- No, no lo estas ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas- escuche una voz extraña.

-¡Heeeee!

-Que ángel más extraño- dijo una voz delicada

Veía como aquel ángel preguntaba a la nada mientras me acercaba silenciosamente con su nueva ropa en mano.

-tal vez morí- dijo triste aquel muchacho

-No, no lo estas- le respondí- asustándolo en el proceso.

Cuando Issei se vistió busco con la mirada a aquella chica que le entrego su nuevo conjunto de ropa; la cual consistía en una camisa y pantalón blancos con bordes dorados y unos zapatos que hacían juego con aquella vestimenta; encontrándola sentada esperando bajo un árbol.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté a aquella chica.

-me llamo Evelyn, y dime joven ¿cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó la ahora identificada Evelyn.

-Mi nombre es Issei ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-

-técnicamente ya hiciste una pero adelante-

-¿Por qué sigo vivo?-

-Bueno, después de que apareciste de aquel resplandor te encontré en tan mal estado, y me dispuse a curarte-

-Gracias por todo-

-De nada-

Fue una corta conversación, un poco cortante la verdad hasta que…

¡GRRRR! Que fue eso- grito asustada Evelyn.

Apenado respondí- Eto, tengo un poco de hambre-

PLOP

Evelyn cayó de espaldas por aquella revelación

-Ahí hay manzanas, come las que quieras- me dijo ella

-Gagias- dije tragando media manzana.

-...Y así fue cómo termine muy herido, por cierto olvide preguntar ¿dónde estamos?

-En una dimensión que se encuentra en el centro de un bosque de Europa.

-Europa… ¡eso está en el mundo humano!- dije sorprendido

-si...-dijo ella.

-ahh estoy lleno, gracias por todo ahora me tengo que ir- dije levantándome.

-Cuídate, nos veremos otro día- dijo ella

-adiós- partí volando de aquel magnifico lugar.

 **Bosque**

-ahh y ¿ahora qué?-

-creo que mejor hago una casa, para vivir aquí mientras tanto; seguro y ya me declararon muerto en el **[Cielo],** ya no creo que vuelva … bueno no por ahora- empecé a recolectar ramas grandes que habían en el suelo.

 **2 horas más tarde**

-Creo que esto bastara- dije mientras admiraba mi casa provisional.

-Uahhh… creo que dormiré un poco-

* * *

 **1 mes después, el [Cielo]**

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Issei murió, Gabriel aun llora por las noches y Dios aún sigue un poco triste-

-Señor… Miguel… ahh…necesitamos… su… ayuda- dijo jadeando aquel ángel; al parecer vino corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

-Hay un problema, desde que los vigilantes se fueron no hemos podido avanzar en el desarrollo armas sagradas-

-Oh eso si es un problema… ¡lo tengo! Escucha con atención lo que vamos a hacer es…-

-si eso servirá, muchas gracias Miguel-sama- agradeció aquél ángel partiendo de ahí.

 **En otro lado del [Cielo]**

-¡BUAAHH!

-Aún sigue llorando Gabriel-sama ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- preguntó un ángel cualquiera del **[Cielo]**

-Debes de entenderla, apenas tiene 17 años, si de por si la guerra fue duro para una niña, el perder a su mejor amigo es peor- respondió otro ángel

-¡BUAHHHH!

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo otro ángel.

-Está bien- respondió el otro.

Dentro de aquél recinto la **[Serafín]** Gabriel aun se encontraba de duelo, su mejor amigo había muerto y ella se encontraba devastada.

¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Gabriel! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Gabriel!

-Gabriel no está, deja tu mensaje sniff…sniff- dijo ella calmando el llanto.

PAMM

-Entiendo tu situación pero reafirmo mi autoridad entrando de todos modos- dijo aquella voz misteriosa.

-Uriel que haces aquí, déjame sola, aún sigo triste por Issei- intento echar Gabriel a Uriel.

-Gabriel te necesitamos, el cielo aun esta de cabeza necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para reorganizarlo- arreglando la puerta con magia

-sniff… sniff, está bien- partí de mi casa con Uriel hacia el sexto cielo; lugar donde los **[Serafines]** mandaban en el cielo.

 **Mundo humano**

* * *

-Ha pasado un pequeño tiempo desde mi supuesta muerte, me establecí cerca de una ciudad humana, llamada Roma y conseguí lo que los humanos llaman trabajo; una actividad en la que cobro por prestar mis servicios a una persona; estoy en una auto-misión de ahorrar dinero para colocar mi propio negocio y no tener que servir a nadie; creo que viviré un tiempo por estos lares.  
_

 **Fin**

 **Después de escribir esto por 3 días con una inspiración un poco lenta he terminado, les agradezco a los que leyeron el piloto, y aclaro que no se me da escribir batallas la verdad aun no me convence la que escribí pero no se me ocurrió mas (no vendrían mal unos consejos) y tratare de mejorar la escritura y secuencia de ideas, del resto me siento satisfecho es la primera vez que escribo una historia y la verdad fue un poco complicado hacer este capítulo, ya iré cogiendo practica, aviso que me tardare en publicar otro capítulo ya que centrare el 99% de mi concentración en la escuela(matematicas) ¡quien invento la división de polinomios!; nos vemos luego, Adiós.**

 **pdt: a todos los que leyeron les agradezco de corazon.**


	2. Chapter 2:vida en el mundo humano

**Hola amigos, después de leer los comentarios sobre el primer capítulo, me he dado cuenta de que quedaron varias preguntas acerca de la edad de Gabriel, que si Issei va a tener su longinus, cosas así; me he tomado unos cuantos minutos y he decidido explicarlo en este capítulo; bueno la mayoría de interrogantes, la otra minoría de interrogantes las iré respondiendo en otros capítulos; sin más comencemos.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-hola- dialogo normal.

-[hola]- seres viviendo dentro de una **[Sacred Gear]** o de categoría superior que no posea cuerpo como los **[Dragones celestiales]**.

 _-[_ _hola_ _]-_ **[Excalibur].**

 **-** _[hola]-_ hologramas y/o cartas etc…

 _-(hola)-_ conversaciones dentro de un recuerdo _._

* * *

 **El sacro-guardián celestial rojo**

 **Arco 1: La gran guerra y la vida después de ella.**

 **Capitulo 2: vida en el mundo humano.**

* * *

La tierra:

Es el tercer planeta en el sistema solar y el único que posee vida en toda la vasta creación del universo.

La edad de la tierra actualmente es de unos 15.000 años y pico, un poco vieja ¿no?

La tierra fue creada por el dios Elohim con ayuda de la primera generación de ángeles, que a su vez estos le aconsejaban a él, el cómo organizar las cosas; esa fue la primera misión de los ángeles.

Pasado alrededor de 10.000 años desde la creación, la mano izquierda de Elohim llamada Lucifer se sentó en el trono con la excusa de ser alguien igual a su padre, al ver esto Elohim, lo castigo severamente y lo desterró del cielo, convirtiendo lo en el proceso en el primer demonio de la historia, después le siguieron miles y miles de ángeles; con esto se marco el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra.

En esta nueva era Elohim reorganizo el **[Cielo]** con ayuda de su mano derecha, Miguel y otros dos ángeles muy importantes, Uriel y Raphael; Elohim empezó a crear más ángeles para reponer las pérdidas que habían sufrido, en uno de los tantos nacimientos, en uno de los tantos hospitales de aquél lugar, nació una pequeña ángel, a la cual más adelante se le nombró Gabriel, que mas adelante seria la ultima integrante de los **[grandes Serafines]** un grupo de ángeles demasiado importantes… volviendo al tema inicial.

La tierra es el hogar de varias mitologías que se ocultan de una raza en particular; los humanos, una de las tantas creaciones de Elohim, el porqué no importa ahora.

Los humanos viven en una gran expansión de tierra; rodeada de un único y gigante océano; a la que se le atribuyo el nombre de Pangea y esta a su vez se divide en zonas que reciben diferentes nombres, solo nos importa una de esas regiones; Europa, se le nombró a aquella región en la que se encuentra el castaño.

* * *

 **Europa- Pangea (tiempo después)**

-Después de la guerra, yo me había quedado sin rastros de poder sacro y hasta el día de hoy no había vuelto a generar más, convirtiéndome en una especie de humano que puede sacar alas de su espalda nada más, tal vez por eso aún no me buscan, aunque es mejor que piensen que estoy muerto así podre cumplir la tarea que se me encomendó…, algún día volveré de eso no tengo duda ya me imagino las caras de todos al verme entrar por aquellas grandes puertas de oro, mientras tanto estoy en unas cortas vacaciones…, con respecto a que si encontré trabajo, pues lo conseguí, un trabajo de campesino; creo que se llamaba; aun me falta mucho dinero para montar siquiera un negocio pequeño, doy gracias a que en él **[Cielo]** a los ángeles se nos instruye en conocimientos varios desde varias ciencias, hasta deportes y cosas así; conocimientos que me ayudaran más adelante; mientras reposaré un rato pues el trabajo de campesino es muy pesado.

-Aunque me choca el no haber eliminado a los **[maou],** por lo menos ellos se llevaron su paliza je…je…je, ahh, que será de esos 4- bostece mientras me acomodaba para dormir.

-zzz…zzz…zzz-

* * *

 **Inframundo demoniaco, hospital de Lucifad; capital de los demonios.**

-¡AY! ¡AY!-

-m-mi señor Lucifer, necesitamos que se deje aplicar las cremas anti-quemaduras- dijo una de las tantas enfermeras en aquella sala de hospital.

 **-** ¡NO! Déjenme así, yo sanaré solito-

-Por más rey que sea no lo podemos dejar así, no nos deja otra opción- dijo la enfermera- procedan a aplicar el tranquilizante- le dijo a la enfermera de al lado; que inmediatamente realizo la acción.

-Noo… yo…puedo…sol…zzz…zzz…zzz-

Todo esto era presenciado por los otros 3 reyes demonios; que se encontraban vendados de pies a cabeza y uno que otro yeso en las extremidades; con una gota de sudor en la frente.

* * *

 **[Sexto Cielo] concilio blanco.**

 **-** Fuaa, han sido unos días demasiado duros, más de lo habitual-

-Y que lo digas Raphael, creo que después de salir de aquí comeré un banquete, y luego me dormiré por mil añossss-

-[…]- hablo un ser con el cabello blanco, que irradiaba pureza y poder

-¿A qué se refiere mi señor?

-[…]-

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ AUN FALTA MÁS TRABAJO?!-se quejó el **[serafín]** Uriel.

-[…*]-

-l-lo lamento mi señor, no volverá a suceder- se disculpo el ángel

-Mi señor, donde se encuentra Miguel ya han pasado 6 horas desde que se fue y no ha vuelto a terminar su trabajo- pregunto Uriel, viendo como el puesto del mencionado se encontraba vacío.

-[…]-

-Está bien-dijo Uriel mientras se acomodándose en la silla

-[…]-

-¡Qué, ¿cómo que Gabriel se puede ir?!-chillaron los 2 ángeles por las palabras de su señor

-¡De verdad me puedo ir! YUPIII- alegre Gabriel se marchaba de aquel lugar a gran velocidad, perdiéndose a lo lejos, en un restaurante tal vez…

-Mi señor, ¿por qué le permitió a ella irse y no a nosotros?-

-Porqué hay un tema que aún falta por tratar del cual ella no puede enterarse-

-¡MIGUEL!-

-Siéntate vamos a terminar esto de una vez-

-ok, y… ¿de qué trata todo esto?- interesado le preguntó Raphael.

-iré al grano, cuando salí de aquí me dirigí a la antigua casa de Issei, por esto- mostrando una carpeta arrojándola en dirección a los otros 2 ángeles.

-A ver… aja… mmm… ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- gritaron los dos ángeles a la vez.

-Esto… esto… es- intento decir Raphael.

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió esto cuando lo leí por primera vez- hablo Miguel.

-pero… ¿desde cuándo?-

-Desde que él- señalando a Dios- se entero de la supuesta muerte de Issei, me había sorprendido el que no reaccionara de una manera más triste así como lo hizo Gabriel, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía con él, así que le pregunté y me dijo que buscara algo y ese algo es eso- señalando el folder blanco- aunque al principio no estaba seguro después de leerlo me he llevado una sorpresa-

-tengo una duda, ¿qué significa esto?- Uriel señaló una parte especifica del folder, un titulo.

-[…]-

-proyecto ¿Sacred qué?-

-Sacred Gear- retomo la palabra Miguel –las Sacred Gears son unas armas que nos van a ayudar en el futuro… volviendo al tema, la razón de que Issei se fuera aparentando su muerte fue por eso, hasta donde entendí para fabricar los Sacred gears se necesitan unos materiales específicos que se encuentran aquí en el cielo… bueno la mayoría, hay uno que no se encuentra aquí, si no en el mundo humano.

-entonces…-

-ahora mismo está en el mundo humano, me imagino yo que está buscando aquel material…- pensó en la situación y después dijo- esto que les acabo de decir debe mantenerse en secreto, ni siquiera Gabriel debe saber esto ¿entendido?-

-si señor- respondieron al unisonó los 2 ángeles.

-Retírense-

Al instante ambos ángeles partieron de aquél lugar.

-Me pregunto si hacer esto es lo correcto- se expresó Miguel ante Dios.

-[…]-

-eso espero-

-...-

* * *

 **Mundo humano, Europa.**

-¡Fuaa! que delicia- dije mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne.

-oye, ¿seguirás ahí sentado haciendo el vago?-

-tranquilo viejo, siéntate un rato aquí a mi lado y disfruta de esta carne de cerdo-dije pasándole un trozo de carne, mientras el otro se acomodaba.

-e-esto esta ¡DELICIOSO!- dijo mientras tragaba el pedazo entero de carne.

-¿Quieres un poco más?-pregunté.

-¡si por favor!-

-toma, si quieres más cógela, que no te dé pena- dije a aquél muchacho, era un compañero de trabajo muy amigable por así decirlo.

Después de haber almorzado, yo me encontraba en una parte de aquel extenso campo verde, recogiendo toda clase de vegetales para luego después venderla a un determinado coste, todo iba bien hasta qué…

 **Fiushh**

De repente un resplandor había aparecido de la nada, cegándome momentáneamente.

-esto es… ¿una carta? - reconocí al instante aquel objeto flotante.

Al momento de abrir la carta, miré una de las esquinas de aquel sobre, reconociendo un símbolo en forma de una hoja de olivo; el símbolo del **[Cielo]**.

-Un momento… la hoja de olivo… eso quiere decir que Dios… ¿polvo de diamante dorado?- dije mientras leía el contenido de esta.

-¡cierto! Ese es el material faltante para el proyecto Sacred gear, tengo que buscarlo, lo había olvidado que tonto soy, será después-

El castaño siguió trabajando hasta el atardecer, siendo el ultimo en marcharse; al llegar a su casa este se puso a revisar sus cosas obtenidas hasta el momento empacando lo mas importante en una mochilita de cuero.

-Bueno fue divertido mientras duro, ahora a buscar el diamante dorado que a saber donde se encuentra- partiendo de la casa, el castaño se puso en marcha en busca de aquel material.

* * *

 **Centro de roma, Europa- Pangea**

-Buenas tardes señor, de casualidad sabe ¿dónde puedo encontrar un diamante?- ya era la vigésimo sexta vez que preguntaba en veinte minutos de haber llegado a esta ciudad.

-lo lamento joven, no tengo ni idea de que es un diamante- se marcho aquél anciano.

-¿Cómo es posible que estas personas no conozcan un material muy cotizable? Digo, si lo conociesen ellos podrían salir de pobres… lo que es la ignorancia

-psst… psst -escuche a alguien llamándome.

-…- miré a todos los lados en busca de aquél sonido

-Joven- me volteé encontrando a un hombre adulto, de unos cuarenta años.

-yo sé donde puedes encontrar diamantes- me dijo aquel extraño sujeto

-…e-enserio, ¡¿Dónde?!- le pregunté.

-ves aquellas montañas de por allá- me señalo al horizonte- en la montaña del medio hay una cueva en la que se dice que hay una reserva de diamantes grandes, aunque es imposible llegar, pues el camino es traicionero y está lleno de bestias feroces- eso ultimó no me lo esperaba.

-muchas gracias señor…-

-de nada joven-

Después de escuchar aquella información me dirigí hacia aquellas montañas, no podía ir volando pues al no tener poder sacro alguno, me cuesta mucho mantenerme en el aire, la última vez que volé casi me desmayó por el esfuerzo que hice.

* * *

Había caído la noche, había avanzado un poco en el camino alrededor de 2 horas a pie y estimo que me faltan como 8 horas más; me dispuse a encender una pequeña fogata para poder asar un animal que cacé hace unos minutos y a la vez que esta mantendrá alejada a las bestias y a los insectos.

-que hermosa esta la noche, la luna brillando por allá…, las estrellas decorando el cielo nocturno…, las montañ…- escuche un ruido proveniente de los arbustos.

 **¡Fushhh! ¡Fushhh!**

-¿Quién está ahí?-

De repente una sombra salió de los arbustos haciendo un sonido familiar.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!-

-Oye cuidado amigo ¡ja ja ja!- me empezó a lamer el rostro aquel animalito.

Era una especie de animal, creo que se les conocía como ¿caninos? no me acuerdo… ¡Bah!, eso no importa en este momento.

 **Grrrr**

-que paso muchacho ¿tienes hambre?-

-Guau- asintió el perro-

-¡ohh! Veo que eres inteligente, come un poco de carne, te lo dejo aquí- colocando la carne asada en el suelo.

Después de haber comido, aquel animalito se había ido y yo me había acostado en una cama de hojas que hice al lado de la fogata.

-Como extraño el cielo- una pequeña lágrima había salido de mis ojos.

Después de eso me había dispuesto a dormir, pues mañana me espera un largo viaje.

-zzz… zzz… zzz-

* * *

Había amanecido ya, hacia un clima fresco y yo había partido hacia aquella montaña en busca de un diamante dorado.

-haaaa, que sueño más delicioso tuve anoche- me estiraba a medida que iba caminando por aquel sendero cubierto de sombra gracias a los arboles- jaa, que haría sin ustedes, los arboles.

Camine y camine alrededor de 3 horas y me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba casi nada para llegar.

-Bien- saqué mis alas- _si doy grandes salto impulsados por mis alas llegaré en unos minutos._

* * *

 **Inframundo- Lucifad; rueda de prensa.**

-señor Lucifer, dígame ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió a ese ataque de luz?- pregunto un demonio de cabello peli-negro, que se encontraba al lado de otro demonio sosteniendo en su hombro una cámara.

-Cuando aquel ángel había arrojado aquella esfera de luz, yo rápidamente invoque un hechizo de tele transportación, por eso fue que pensaron que nosotros- mirando a los otros reyes demonios- habíamos muerto, afortunadamente lo hice a tiempo, de haber demorado un segundo más nosotros no estaríamos aquí con ustedes.

-ya que aclare ese asunto polémico, vamos a lo que vinimos- hablo Lucifer- como todos saben la mayor parte del ejercito demoniaco junto con el setenta por ciento de las **[Potestades]** fueron erradicadas, ¡ELIMINADAS! De la faz de la tierra, me he tomado el Tiempo después de la recuperación y junto a los demás reyes demonios aquí presentes hemos decidido que los nuevos demonios que nazcan con un poder prometedor a partir de este momento serán entrenados para formar parte del nuevo ejército demoniaco también puede enlistarse todo aquel que deseé servir a la causa puede hacerlo, así vamos recuperar nuestro poder militar, y los demonios de alta clase pertenecientes a las 7 familias más poderosas entrenaran a los demonios que nazcan dentro de estas para así recuperar el poder perdido de las **[Potestades]** , pueden retirarse a sus respectivos territorios.

 **¡Larga vida a los reyes demonios!** \- alabaron los demonios a sus reyes, declarando así que aceptaban las nuevas medidas.

* * *

-Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el castaño había llegado a la entrada de la cueva, me encontraba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pues esos grandes saltos lo cansaron enormemente.

-ya estuvo bueno, es hora de cumplir con el deber…-entrando a aquella cueva.

 **Dentro de la cueva-minutos después.**

-han pasado como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que entre a esté lugar y… ¡aún no encuentro un maldito diamante!- grité dentro de aquella cueva.

- _Diamante… amante… ante…_

-¡!-note un brillo a unos metros-… e-eso debe de ser un diamante, ¡hurra!

 _Hurra… urra… rra… a_

Justo en el momento en el que me disponía a sacarlo, tropecé con una piedra y empecé a caer unos varios cientos de metros por aquel abismo que no tenía ni idea de que estaba allí.

-¡GUAAAAA!- grité desesperado, pues en otra ocasión hubiese sacado mis alas pero el estrecho espacio que había no lo permitía.

Solo me limite a seguir cayendo hasta que…

¡PLOP!

Fue el sonido de mi cuerpo al caer en un pequeño estanque de agua.

-¿Agua? ¿De dónde proviene esta agua?- dije al sentir como aquel cristalino liquido humedecía mi ropa.

-no importa- me levante y me quite la ropa húmeda y luego la exprimí para sacarle toda el agua.

Eso tuvo que ser al menos una caída de alrededor de un kilómetro, que suerte que había esta agua aquí, sino esto hubiera terminad feo…

Al no encontrar una forma de subir, decidí que era mejor seguir caminando haber si encontraba dicho diamante.

\- Más me vale terminar este trabajo antes de que Dios me regañe por la demora-

* * *

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que caí en este lugar y todavía no he encontrado un diamante.

-¡GRRR!- Me sujete el estomago en señal de hambre.

-¿por qué no traje comida?-

Al instante había notado un leve resplandor, podía ser un diamante o tal vez no lo era, con tal me acerque a ver para confirmar mis sospechas.

-no… me… lo creó… esto es ¡imposible!-miré por un agujero del que provenía aquel brillo.

Era tanta mi felicidad, que me había dispuesto a dar saltos y a reír como un loco… seria una vergüenza que alguien me viera así en este momento.

¡Pero era justificable! Detrás de aquel agujero… en aquella pared de la cueva… había una gran reserva de diamantes con una tonalidad amarilla ¡los que estaba buscando!

-… y ahora ¿cómo hago para romper aquella pared?- mirando como aquella pared de piedra musgosa se interponía entre mi destino.

-…-

* * *

¡Pom!

Fue el sonido de una piedra chocándose con algo… una pared de piedra tal vez… o tal vez no…

-tsk… ya es la decima vez que tiro una maldita piedra ¡rómpete maldito muro!-pateé el muro en señal de frustración.

¡bromm!

¡!- mire como el muro me caía encima y me aparte de esté- caray… por poco y no la cuento, aunque… viendo el lado bueno de esto es que ya puedo pasar al otro lado.

Me acerqué a donde originalmente estaba ubicado el muro y una gran sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

Había una gran cantidad de diamantes dorados incrustados en estalactitas, suficientes como para no tener que volver a hacer esto una segunda vez, sin embargo voy a colocar un sello para que cuando vuelva a tener poder sacro me tele transporte directamente hacia aquí.

-ahora necesito buscar la forma de cómo sacar estos diamantes de ahí…- dije viendo a todos los lados buscando algo que me sirviera.

* * *

¡Uff! Que cansancio, no puedo dar un paso más- tumbándome en la cama de hojas.

Después de haber encontrado aquella reserva, el castaño se dispuso a minar todos los diamantes que la pequeña mochila le permitía llevar, siendo un total de cuarenta diamantes; al regresar a su casa este dejo la mochila en un lugar seguro y se acostó a descansar, pues el camino fue demasiado largo y requería su merecido descanso.

-esperó que nada ni nadie venga a molestarme, quiero dormir- dijo el castaño para sí mismo.

¡Tock! ¡Tock!

Tocaron la puerta de madera de aquella pequeña casa ubicada en el bosque en las afueras de Roma.

-Hum… abrir o no abrir esa es la cuestión… aunque es raro ver a alguien por estos lares- tome un pequeño "vaso"; _si se le puede llamar así a ese pedazo de madera mal tallada;_ lleno de agua.

-Buenas, que se le ofre… pffff… ¡M-Miguel!- escupí toda el agua en la cara del rubio.

* * *

 **[Cielo]-minutos antes**

-¿Entonces voy a visitarlo?- dijo un rubio, Miguel.

-[…]- habló el ser supremo que creó el **[Cielo]**

-ok, ya me voy, nos vemos- se despidió el rubio, desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

-[…]- se sentó Dios en su trono de oro.

* * *

 **Mundo humano- afuera de la casa de Issei.**

- _espero que nadie venga a molestarme, quiero dormir_ \- escucho el rubio aquellas palabras provenientes de aquella humilde casa.

-sería una pena que alguien lo hiciera je…je…je- haciendo una cara de pocos amigos, el rubio toco la puerta dos veces.

- _Buenas, que se le ofre…_ Pffff- el castaño le había escupido el líquido en la cara de Miguel.

* * *

Después de que el rubio golpease al castaño, este se disculpo repetidamente en forma de reverencia.

-Suficiente Issei- al momento de decir eso el castaño paro de disculparse, acomodándose se sentó en una silla de madera.

-siéntate ahí- señalo el castaño en dirección a una silla de madera.

-antes que todo ¿cómo me encontraron?

-para Dios nada es imposible, ejem ejem-carraspeo el rubio- ahora sí, me imagino que ya sabes a que vine…

-¿por los diamantes?-

-no- negó el rubio- vengo por respuestas, quiero que respondas a mis dudas- dijo de forma seria el rubio.

-¡Glup!- tragó el castaño- e-está bien… pregunta y responderé- hablo el castaño.

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué...?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, somos una familia y en una familia no debe haber secretos-

-el por qué preguntas tú- dijo el castaño- fácil, Dios me dijo que no les dijera nada a ustedes- respondió a la pregunta el castaño.

-está bien, hay va otra ¿Por qué no nos dejaste ayudar en la batalla contra los reyes demonios?-

-¡oh! Está bien si quieres saberlo… la verdad fue que Dios me dijo que aparentara mi muerte y la única forma que se me ocurrió para hacer eso fue "morir" en una batalla contra ellos, aunque me hubiese gustado haber acabado con ellos- fue la respuesta del castaño.

-¡!- se sorprendió Miguel por la respuesta de Issei.

-aunque es verdad que termine herido de gravedad y una prueba de eso es que no he regenerado mi poder sacro perdido, logre sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de una chica.

-¡Cómo!, nos vamos para el cielo ¡ya!- ignoro el rubio la ultima parte.

-p-pero…-intento decir el castaño.

-¡Pero nada te vienes conmigo!- alzo la voz él **[arcángel]** Miguel.

-jaaa, está bien espera no mas y busco los diamantes- dijo el castaño en respuesta a el rubio.

* * *

 **[Séptimo Cielo] trono de Dios**

-[…]-

\- y… ¿qué tan grave?- pregunto el castaño.

-[…]-

-santo cielo y ¿ahora como hago?- dijo el castaño.

-[…]-

-ok, yo le digo- dijo el castaño marchándose.

Se preguntarán ¿qué acaba de pasar? Bueno la respuesta a eso es sencilla, después de que Miguel trajera a Issei ante Dios y esté le entregara los diamantes, el castaño le comento a Dios su problema con el poder sacro y esté se puso a revisar las líneas de poder sacro en el castaño.

* * *

-¿entonces?- preguntó Miguel

-él me dijo que mis líneas de flujo están dañadas por causa de la liberación rápida y excesiva de poder sacro- respondió el castaño ante el rubio

-entiendo… creo que ellas solas sanaran, no te preocupes- dijo el rubio, sentándose en una silla del lugar- ahora Issei ¿Qué vas a hacer?- volvió a preguntar el rubio

-pues… yo creo que nada, sin poder sacro alguno no puedo hacer nada, soy como un humano temporal por así decirlo, solo me dedicaré a disfrutar mi vida allá abajo- dijo Issei en respuesta.

-entonces… ¿hasta luego?- dijo Miguel.

-hasta luego- se despidió Issei con una gran sonrisa, mientras un círculo mágico provisto por Miguel lo devolvía a su casa en el mundo humano.

* * *

 **Casa de Issei**

-bueno, tocara reposar hasta que mis flujos de energía vuelvan a sanar- se acostó el castaño en una cama de hojas que tenía en lo que era su habitación.

-¿ahora qué será de mí?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bueno termine el capitulo semanal en el cual creo que alcance a responder unas preguntas, las otras creo que bueno… serán más adelante, como pudieron notar al principio la tierra tiene 15.000 años hasta la época en la que estoy hablando [después de la primera guerra sacro-demoniaca ] por eso Gabriel aun es una niña, ella nació en la segunda era del cielo, algunos ángeles como Miguel tienen los 15.000 años de antigüedad pues fueron de los primeros en ser creados; también incluí una referencia a lo que más adelante será el desarrollo de estas armas los Sacred gears, pero eso será en unos capítulos mas adelante…**

 **También me imagino que pensaran "aja hablaste de algunos ángeles y su nacimiento pero ¿y el de Issei? Eso creo que lo hablare en el capítulo siguiente (no prometo nada) aunque lo más probable que sí. Bueno responderé a los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Manuel: me alegró que te gustara y con respecto a lo que pediste pues si tienes mi permiso no hay problema.**

 **Aten92: así como jorge el curioso :v lo que viene mas adelantes solo serán palabras, párrafos y mas palabras XD**

 **Betelgrim Clown: la estoy continuando we :v**

 **Slast: pues si lo sé ya yo me leí las novelas ligeras perooo estamos a muchos muchos años de la era moderna en la historia y lo que pase antes de ella será más tirando a las guerras que yo recuerde como las grandes guerras entre facciones, la muerte de Dios y cosas así.**

 **Antifanboy: pues mi intensión no era generar dudas, lo de Issei en las primera guerra celestial es porque nació en esa época (en el siguiente cap. intentare hablar sobre ello) y creo que para tu pregunta de qué hacia un nombre oriental en Europa es porque como mencione el continente es Pangea con regiones que casualmente se llaman como los continentes de hoy en día y como los continentes aun no se han separado pues no existe la europa como tal que vemos hoy en dia y lo de la perversión intentare meterlo poco a poco con leves tendencias a obervar las oppais de mujeres en las sombras; pues es un ángel y como tal puede caer (por el momento) y por ultimo si tendrá el boosted gear solo que aun no se ha inventado un prototipo de Sacred gear.**

 **Jeffersonramirez3011: aquí tienes el cap.**

 **WeLoveGb: pues las reglas del universo dxd me regiré un poco por ellas, lo de cómo un ángel vaya a portar un longinus (no se ha inventado aun) lo explicare en el capitulo en el que los dragones celestiales sean sellados (en un tiempo) pero Dios como creador de esos artefactos está involucrado en eso…, lo de porque muestra un poquito de indiferencia era porque como dije él tenía un trabajo que cumplir del cual ningún ángel sabia, era un secreto ( y fue lo único que se me ocurrió) y no podía colocar a dos dirigentes del cielo en una explosión de proporciones colosales (imaginate la escena de vegeta sacrificándose para matar a majin buu, bueno pero al final el domo de energía explota) y si los dejaba ahí tendría que cambiar la idea original que yo tenía lo demás lo explicare en el siguiente cap., gracias por tus recomendaciones.**

 **Lux-kun: bueno si… Dios morirá evidentemente alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de 666 y no te esperabas lo de los old maou ¿o si?**

 **Guest: gracias por apoyar, espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Snoke: a mi personalmente no me gusta abandonar una historia y menos cuando apenas empieza, aunque algún dia se me pegara lo de algunos escritores y actualizare cada 30 años XD.**

 **SIGAN LEYENDO NOS VEMOS CHAO.**


	3. Chapter 3: De regreso al cielo

**Aclaraciones:**

-hola- dialogo normal.

-[hola]- seres viviendo dentro de una **[Sacred Gear]** o de categoría superior que no posea cuerpo como los **[Dragones celestiales]**.

 _-[_ _hola_ _]-_ **[Excalibur].**

 **-** _[hola]-_ hologramas y/o cartas etc…

 _-(hola)-_ conversaciones dentro de un recuerdo _._

* * *

 **El sacro-guardián celestial rojo**

 **Arco 1: La gran guerra y la vida después de ella**

 **Capítulo 3: se acabaron las vacaciones, hora de volver.**

* * *

Los ángeles.

Seres de luz que habitan en el cielo desde el principio de los tiempos.

Creados por Elohim, para que le ayudasen a cuidar su más grande creación; la tierra y sus habitantes, los humanos.

Seres puros, sin imperfecciones en su diseño, dotados de un gran poder que puede reconfortar a los aliados y hacer sudar la gota gorda a los enemigos.

Los ángeles tienen jerarquías como todas las razas que habitan en el mundo.

A continuación les explicaré esta jerarquía:

Los **rasos** o ángeles de un solo par de alas; viven en el primer piso del cielo y se enfrentan a los demonios de igual categoría en caso de una guerra; no son muy especiales pero a medida que aumenten de poder, pueden ascender a una escala mayor.

Los **poderes** o ángeles de dos pares de alas; viven en el primer piso del cielo junto a los **rasos** , pero a diferencia de estos, los **poderes** son especialmente entrenados para combatir a los demonios de clase alta y a las dos últimas familias de las **potestades** demoniacas, que son las más débiles de las 7.

Los **tronos** son los ángeles de tres a cuatro pares de alas; son los encargados de proteger el trono de Dios, estos viven en el tercer piso del cielo, en caso de una guerra son los que se encargan de resguardar las murallas del cielo y no permitir el ingreso de nadie ajeno a este, son algo así como guardianes, aunque hay ángeles de más pares de alas en esta división, estos a su vez se subdividen en tres grupos; los **tronos de bronce** que son los de menos poder entre los **tronos** ; los **tronos de plata** ; y por último los **tronos de oro** , que son los más poderos y es en esta división en donde se concentran los ángeles de mas pares de alas pertenecientes a los **tronos.**

Los **arcángeles** o los ángeles de cinco pares de alas; viven en el cuarto piso del cielo y se encargan de proteger a la creación, de los demonios y son guerreros por excelencia, son el grupo más grande de ángeles que hay, y un factor clave en las guerras contra otras facciones.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante, los **serafines** o ángeles de seis pares de alas; son los más cercanos a su padre, y son los que comandan a las [legiones angelicales] en las guerras; cuando no hay guerras, son los encargados de mantener el orden en el cielo; estos ángeles se caracterizan por poder alcanzar un estado de poder aun mayor que el de un **serafín** corriente, el modo **[Querubín].**

El modo **[Querubín]** es obtenido cuando un ángel **serafín** es entrenado personalmente por Dios y este alcanza un poder igual al de un **dios** , sorprendente ¿no?

Hasta el momento solo han existido 5 ángeles que han logrado llegar a este nivel y solo uno de ellos lo ha dominado a la perfección, y ese es él **serafín** Miguel.

De los siete cielos que existen, solo los ángeles pueden habitar cinco…

El segundo cielo está prohibido que entre un ángel, pues es el **paraíso** , un lugar de descanso para las almas humanas.

Del resto de pisos, vaya y venga… bueno el séptimo es otra excepción.

* * *

 **Mundo humano- casa de Issei (meses después)**

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Miguel me llevó al cielo para que Dios examinara mis líneas de flujo de poder sagrado, y determinó que estas habían sido dañadas, pero nada que un buen descanso no pueda solucionar.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien…- llevándose una maño al mentón- debería ponerme a entrenar, he estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y mi condición física ha de haber disminuido- parándome de la silla miré a través de la ventana con cubierta de hojas, aquella lluvia torrencial- ¡Nahh! El lunes sin falta- me tire a la cama de hojas y me puse a dormir.

-zzz…zzz…zzz

* * *

 **Después de la lluvia.**

\- GAHHH-bostezó el castaño - que buena siesta tuve- se levanto y volvió a mirar por la ventana-¡oh! Dejo de llover, creo que el universo conspiro para que entrenase hoy.

Habiendo salido el castaño, este se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor y determino que…

\- Creo que primero calentare con una pequeña carrera por este terreno- mirando el sendero cubierto de barro con grandes piedras- este es perfecto- empezó a trotar

* * *

 **.**

 **Una hora más tarde**

.

* * *

\- Jah… Jah…Jah- jadeo el castaño- no creí que mi condición física haya disminuido demasiado bastante-se sentó en una piedra…

\- Ya han pasado unos meses desde la guerra, creo yo que ya es tiempo suficiente para que mi poder sacro haya vuelto- dije parándome de aquella piedra intentando crear una lanza de luz.

-¡AGH!-desistí rápidamente, pues me empezó a doler el cuerpo- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Volví a intentar hacer una lanza de luz, pero solo logre expulsar una luz amarilla tirando a roja.

-¡!-me sorprendí por aquella luz que se esfumo así como vino.

Volví a intentar por una última vez, hasta que…

Fiushh

-¡!-viendo la lanza de luz en mis manos. -uff… menos mal, esto significa que han sanado mis circuitos de poder sagrado, eso quiere decir que…- extendí mis alas, y volé hasta el cielo.

-¡YUJUUU!-

El había salido a gran velocidad al cielo, sin percatarse de un pequeñísimo detalle…

* * *

-…-el castaño se encontraba deprimido en su casa.

-como no me di cuenta antes- dijo el castaño, mientras miraba sus alas sin abandonar su estado de ánimo.

Resulta que el castaño, no se había dado cuenta de que donde debería haber seis pares de alas, ahora había dos pares, un claro ejemplo de que su poder había mermado después de la gran guerra.

-y… ¿ahora qué hago?-

* * *

 **[Cielo]- sexto cielo.**

-¡Miguel oni-sama! ¡Miguel oni-sama!- chillo la serafín rubia, única mujer de los cuatro **grandes** **serafines.**

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés chillando por todo el recinto?- declaro con un poco de molestia el líder de los ángeles.

-están cerrando cerrado la pastelería del cuarto cielo, esa en la que hacen tu postre favorito-soltó la bomba.

-¡QUEEEEE!- grito el rubio, mientras salía a gran velocidad rumbo a aquella pastelería.

-…-la rubia miraba a su hermano y a la vez su líder con una gran gota de sudor en la sien- hay hermano… tu siempre tan descuidado, de ser yo un demonio, esto no terminaría muy bien- dijo mientras miraba unas hojas en aquel escritorio, cogiendo una y leyéndola en el proceso.

-a ver… ¡cómo! e-esto es…- colocó la hoja en su lugar y partió a gran velocidad en dirección a la pastelería a la que se dirigía Miguel…

* * *

\- Uff… menos mal y alcancé a llegar- dijo el rubio con una cajita, mirando el letrero de cerrado en aquella puerta de aquel lugar.

\- oni…sama…- jadeó la serafín rubia.

\- ¡Guah! (O.O)- miro atrás- ¡me asustaste Gabriel! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el [palacio de marfil]- calmándose el rubio.

\- e-es que… te estaba buscando- tomo aire la rubia.

\- ¿Para qué?-

\- para preguntarte sobre ¡esto!- exclamó la serafín rubia.

\- ¡! (O.O)- se sorprendió al ver el papel que sostenía su hermana.

\- etoo… veras… como te digo…- intentó decir el rubio.

\- Te estoy esperando- cruzándose los brazos mientras movía la mano.

\- Pues verás…

* * *

-¡Queee!- gritó la serafín- ¿p-po-por qué no me lo dijeron?

-porque no sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar – respondió el rubio.

\- pero esté asunto me concernía en su totalidad, por favor ¡estamos hablando de Issei!-

\- Por eso mismo…- dijo el rubio, observando como todos les veían a esos dos – Gabriel, vámonos no podemos hablar de esto en público… (No ahora)- finalizó el rubio.

\- está bien, pero en la noche me tienes que contar todo y detalles- declaró la rubia.

\- Si, si lo que quieras- dijo mientras partía con su hermana rumbo al [palacio de marfil].

Ambos partieron de ahí con un vuelo ligero.

* * *

 **Mundo humano- casa de Issei.**

\- … y listo- el castaño había terminado de escribir – solo falta enviarla…

Grrrr

\- Ay, que hambre tengo- se sujeto el abdomen - ¿Qué podre comer a esta hora? Muy pocos animales están despiertos a esta hora como para poder cazar- musito el castaño, por la falta de comida.

El castaño se puso a pensar que debía hacer, y decidió que…

\- Primero enviare la carta, ya veré que puedo hacer con esta hambre-

Fiushh

La carta había sido enviada con éxito.

Si la recibe Miguel, todo se iba a mejorar para el castaño… con suerte.

* * *

\- Y por eso no te lo dijimos- dijo el rubio.

-P-Pero (sob) él es mi amigo (sob) y lo sabes- dijo Gabriel, intentando no llorar.

\- Si, lo sé pero… -

Fiushh

\- ¿Una carta?-dijo Miguel, mientras la cogía del aire.

-(O.O) Es de Issei… eso quiere decir que… - abrió los ojos el rubio en señal de sorpresa, confundiendo en el proceso a Gabriel.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- pregunto Gabriel.

\- p-porque hasta hace poco el no tenía suficiente por no decir nulo, poder sagrado- reveló el rubio

\- ¡! (O.O) –sorprendida por tal revelación- ¿cómo?

\- así como lo oyes…-

\- Hum, que dice la carta oni-sama-

\- A ver… aquí dice que…-

 **.**

\- _para Miguel:_

 _Miguel, ya he recuperado un poco de poder sagrado como para transportar cosas pequeñas, pero no puedo transportarme yo ¿podrías venir por mi? Atte.: Issei._

 **.**

\- ¡NOS VAMOS!-dijo la serafín Gabriel, generando un circulo magico

\- E-Espera G…- intento decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

* * *

\- … Gabriel- viendo como estaban frente a la casa de Issei - ¿Cómo hiciste para saber donde era?

\- Fácil, rastree la fuente del poder sagrado, y logre determinar la dirección de envío de la carta…-camino hasta la puerta de dicha casa y procedió a tocarla.

\- ¡Tock! ¡Tock!

\- …-

\- ¡Tock! ¡Tock!

\- …- nadie respondió.

\- al parecer no está- dijo Gabriel forzando la entrada.

\- ¡Gabriel! Es de mala educación entrar en casas ajenas- regaño el rubio.

\- …O qué…- con una mirada de los mil diablos acompañada con un fondo de llamas y destrucción y una tenebrosa aura que clamaba sangre.

\- ¡NADA!- entro Miguel a la casa, como alma que se lleva el diablo

\- eso pensé…- volviendo a la normalidad, con un aura pura y sonrisa inocente (XD)

Habiendo pasado eso ambos serafines entraron en la humilde casa.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

\- ¡Haaaa! Que rico estuvo, pero aun tengo hambre- se levanto el castaño de aquella piedra en la que se encontraba cenando y acto seguido apago el fuego- ya será aguantar hasta mañana- se fue de ahí, rumbo a casa.

* * *

.

 _20 minutos después_

 _._

* * *

 _-_ Qué raro, había jurado haber cerrado… ¡la casa!- salió corriendo el castaño hacia su hogar, al notar de lejos como la puerta estaba abierta.

* * *

\- … ¡la casa!- se escucho un grito proveniente de afuera.

\- escuchaste eso oni-sama (sob) e-es… (Sob) ¡Es Ise!- empezó a lagrimear Gabriel, pues estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con Issei.

Mirando el rubio, sonriente decidió- Como tu líder y hermano mayor te digo que… ve, se feliz- declaro el rubio.

\- Gracias (sob) oni-sama- agradeciendo, ella salió como estrella fugaz al reencuentro tras casi un año de aquel día.

* * *

\- siento dos presencias en mi casa- deteniendo su correr, empezando a caminar - ¡! N-no puede ser… G-Gabriel- lagrimeo el castaño al ver como la rubia salía de la casa a gran velocidad en dirección hacia él.

-¡Gabriel!- el castaño salió disparado a gran velocidad, llegando a su destino…

Ambos llegaron al mismo lugar; un pequeño círculo de rocas (fogata); viéndose de frente.

-I-Ise yo… yo (sob) y-yo… (Sob) ¡BUAHHH! – la rubia abrazo al castaño, mojando la camisa de él con sus lagrimas.

-Te extrañe (T-T) ¡BUAH! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! Eres malo (sob)… tengo muchas cosas que decirte…- disparo la rubia contra el castaño.

\- yo… lo siento, se me encargo un trabajo y… bueno yo también te extrañe ¡BUAHH!- ambos se abrazaron y lloraron demasiado.

* * *

.

 _Unos minutos más tarde_

 _._

* * *

\- ahora sí, ya todos están calmados procederé… ¿Ise, para que me necesitabas?- dijo el rubio conocido como Miguel.

\- Eto… como lo explico… ¡ya sé! Observen- mostro sus alas.

\- siii… no entiendo- dijo Gabriel.

\- esperen…- dijo el castaño intentando aumentar su aura.

\- ¡!- ambos hermanos rubios se sorprendieron.

¿Qué había pasado? Pues resulta que los dos rubios pensaron que el castaño solamente había sacado dos pares de alas y pensaron que todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡¿Qué le paso a tu poder?!- dijeron ambos rubios sorprendidos.

-…-

* * *

\- y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Issei

-¡AL SEXTO CIELO!- chillaron ambos rubios

\- ¿pero qué…? -dijo antes de ser tele-transportado

Fiushh

* * *

 **Sexto cielo- palacio de Marfil.**

\- Mi señor, ¿sabe donde están Miguel y Gabriel?- pregunto un hombre con una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros; su nombre: Uriel.

\- […- fue interrumpido Dios, por un resplandor blanco.

Fiushh

\- ¿…sucede?-dijo anonadado el castaño, siendo observado por los ya presentes en esa sala.

\- puffff- Raphael escupió el agua en la cara de Uriel- Ise, amigo mío que bueno es volver a verte ¿Cómo te va de la vida?

-pues… ¿cómo te explico?-

\- Deja Ise, yo le explico- dijo Miguel.

-adelante maestro todo tuyo- bromeó el castaño, mientras se acercaba a su padre celestial, aquel que lo vio nacer, saludándolo.

* * *

Nacer.

Nacer es el proceso biológico que cumple un bebe después de los nueve meses de gestación; según la biología humana y la de algunas razas.

Los ángeles nacen de una forma diferente; primero Dios (Elohim) decide cuanto poder usar y cuantos ángeles van a "nacer"; segundo, habiendo decidido cuanto poder usar, él lo distribuye en forma de esferas de luz pura y estos toman forma de bebes, algo simple ¿no?

Pues no, al principio fue un poco complicado pero comenzaré desde el principio de todo.

Los dos primeros ángeles, Miguel y Lucifer fueron una excepción.

Miguel y Lucifer habían sido creados con el mismo proceso pero imbuyendo más poder en su nacimiento, para que estos tomaran forma de adultos jóvenes.

Cuando esto paso Elohim decidió crear más, siendo ayudado por Miguel y Lucifer a cuidarlos, pues eran bebes.

Paso mucho tiempo (17 años antes de la guerra) y entonces nació un ángel un poco peculiar, pues este no "nació de forma natural", ¿por qué no de forma natural?, pues este ángel nació de la división de una pequeña parte del poder de Dios, no nació por voluntad de Dios, no nació de la forma en la que nacen los demás, nació por voluntad propia del destino por así decirlo.

Este ángel fue nombrado Issei cuyo significado es el de primera generación, la primera en nacer de esa forma y tal vez la única excepción; pasó a ser el protegido de Dios, fue entrenado personalmente por él, él lo vio crecer como su hijo propio, algo que no puede hacer con los otros, puesto que son demasiados.

En fin, este ángel se convirtió en la única singularidad del mundo… me desvíe de lo original, en fin

Los ángeles nacen de forma diferente a las demás razas, seres que no pueden reproducirse de forma sexual, seres de una luz pura e inigualable…

Así es como nacen ellos.

* * *

Después de haber explicado el motivo por el cual los tres ángeles aparecieron de esa forma, los demás se sorprendieron y Dios personalmente lo examino, pues como no era un ángel común este no sabía demasiado y su sistema de circuitos mágicos es más o menos diferente al de los demás, por no decir que era un era un completo y diferente sistema.

\- Ya han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que padre se llevo a Ise, ¿qué tanto hacen ahí?- pregunto Gabriel.

\- recuerda que Ise no nació como nosotros, él es diferente por lo tanto su tratamiento es diferente al de nosotros- respondió Uriel.

\- Se me había olvidado- doblando ligeramente, sacando la lengua.

\- Aja, ¡oh! Mira ya están saliendo, ¡ya están saliendo!- dijo Raphael alegre.

\- Espera, Ise no se ve contento- dijo Gabriel preocupada - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

* * *

 **Con Issei**

\- Hum… - dijo Ise, pues al parecer estaba triste, pero ¿qué paso?

Pues resulta que Dios había encontrado que sus circuitos sagrados estaban bien, pero su poder había desaparecido y que si quería recuperarlo pues tenía que volver a ser entrenado por él, a lo que el castaño acepto.

* * *

-Y es lo que me sucedió- dijo el castaño.

\- Entonces… ahora somos tus superiores jo jo jo –rio Gabriel- ahora te hare pagar por todo este tiempo que me has hecho llorar- finalizo la rubia mirando al castaño, con una aura mortal.

-Bueno yo creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Raphael – aja/[…]- fue secundado por los demás menos Ise que estaba en problemas.

\- ¡NO ME DEJEN!- fue el último grito de Issei antes de ver como la rubia se lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

\- Por poco y no escapo- dijo el castaño, pasando sus manos por el rostro – Gabriel está realmente furiosa o tal vez enloqueció… yo creo que ambas… espero que se le pase- dijo el castaño escondiendo su presencia de una furiosa serafín rubia.

\- creo que mejor me escapo de aquí- salió por la puerta del palacio, sin percatarse de que un grupo de ángeles lo había visto.

* * *

-Oigan…- habló un ángel cualquiera del cielo- se que suena algo loco pero, ¿ese de ahí no es Issei?

\- tal vez se parecerá, recuerda que él está muerto- dijo otro ángel.

\- ¡No! Ese es él- hizo una pausa- ¡OIGAN TODOS, ISSEI ESTÁ VIVO, EL ESTA VIVO!- el ángel señaló en dirección al castaño, mientras los demás volteaban en dicha dirección.

- **UOHHHHH** \- fue el grito de júbilo de todos los ángeles presentes.

\- ¡está vivo!- grito una ángel

* * *

 **Con el castaño (de nuevo)**

\- … ESTÁ VIVO, ÉL ESTÁ VIVO-escucho el castaño, volteando su mirada en dirección de aquel grito.

\- (no puede ser, primero Gabriel y ahora esto)- lo único que pudo hacer el castaño fue saludar- h-hola- fue lo único que dijo antes de ser envestido por un gran grupo de ángeles.

* * *

Resulta y pasa que el castaño fue llevado al primer cielo, siendo recibido con una gran fiesta y, te preguntaras ¿cómo lo supieron tan rápido? Pues la noticia se esparció como pólvora en todo el cielo.

Ahora el castaño está siendo interrogado por tres ángeles conocidos el **consejo de sabios** , un grupo de ángeles demasiado importantes… pero menos que los cuatro grandes serafines.

* * *

 **.**

 _Una interrogación más tarde_

 **.**

* * *

\- (inhalar)(exhalar)- el castaño se encontraba escondido, pues le hacían demasiadas preguntas y corría riesgo de que Gabriel lo encuentre.

-tuve suerte de que Dios abogara por mi ahí-se levanto el castaño mirando por la ventana.

 **Pam**

-pero él no te va a librar de mí-

-¡!-se sorprendió – G-Ga-Gabriel ¿qué haces aquí?- retrocedió, mientras la rubia avanzaba.

\- sorprendido, Dios me ha dado el permiso por lo menos hasta que recuperes tu poder original a partir de este momento estas bajo mi autoridad – dijo ella

\- Sé que estas enojada conmigo pero te pido de corazón… perdóname Gabriel por favor- una lagrima salió de los ojos del castaño y este abrió sus brazos.

-yo solo (sob) e-estaba (sob) enojada contigo (sob) pero te perdono Ise- ella se acerco al castaño y correspondió al abrazo – pero aun sigues bajo mi autoridad- el castaño borro su sonrisa por una mueca.

-que porquería – susurró el castaño.

\- que dijiste Issei- Gabriel lo miro con "la mirada"(el que entendió, entendió XD)

-que, qué alegría eso dije ja… ja- disimulo el castaño

-eso pensé… eso pensé-susurró mientras sobaba el pelo del castaño (que de por si eran de la misma estatura)

* * *

 **Sexto cielo**

\- y… ¿qué paso?- dijo Miguel al ver a Gabriel arrastrando a un Issei con un golpe en la cabeza.

\- cuando veníamos para acá, se resbalo y producto del duro golpe con el suelo se desmayo.

\- entiendo, déjalo en el sofá – se volvió a sentar el rubio.

-y… ¿cómo quedaron las cosas con Issei, Gabriel?- preguntó esta vez Raphael.

\- pues, accedió a estar bajo mi autoridad, ahora será mi mano derecha- declaró la rubia.

\- ya… ejem, ejem – carraspeó Miguel- hora de ponernos a trabajar.

-si – secundaron los demás.

-…-

* * *

 **.**

 **Horas más tarde**

 **.**

* * *

¡Ayayay!, me duele la cabeza ¿dónde estoy?- abriendo los ojos cegado por un foco blanco- ¡ahh! ese foco no estaba ahí- se quejo el castaño.

\- Issei, ya has despertado-

\- ¡¿Quién?!- preguntó el castaño, que aun seguía segado.

\- soy yo tontito-

\- ¡Gabriel! ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el castaño identificando a la persona dueña de aquella melodiosa voz.

\- te encuentras en el [palacio de Marfil] en este momento estamos en descanso después de una sesión de trabajo- dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa; algo irónico ya que hasta hace unas horas intento vengarse de mí.

\- ¡oh! Entonces me marcho- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de aquel sillón.

\- Que ¿por qué?- exaltada, Gabriel preguntó.

\- porque yo ya no soy un serafín, no se me es permitido estar aquí- dijo marchándose el castaño.

-Ise…-susurró la serafín.

* * *

\- ¿Donde estará él?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Si estás buscando a padre, él está en el jardín-

-¡Miguel!... gracias- de inmediato el castaño se fue al jardín en busca de Dios.

\- De nada, Ise- viendo como el castaño desaparecía en aquella puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

* * *

\- ahí estas, te estuve buscando, me imagino que ya lo sabías…-dijo el castaño.

\- […]-

\- Oh, vamos he vivido contigo desde que nací, ya m aprendí tu otro idioma-

 **-¿contento?-** dijo el peliblanco adulto.

-un poco… si, a lo que venía, yo acepto volver a entrenar aunque me tome mil años.- decidido el castaño, acepto la propuesta de su padre.

 **\- Esta bien, descansa hoy, porque mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, hijo mío-** dijo Elohim.

-en ese caso, hasta mañana padre- el castaño sacó sus alas y voló directo a su casa en el cielo.

 **\- Hasta mañana Ise-**

* * *

 **Nuevo día en el cielo**

\- guahh- bostezó el castaño, levantándose de la cama – como extrañaba volver a dormir en una cama de verdad-

El castaño se había alistado; había desayunado temprano; al salir se encontró con un grupo de ángeles y los había saludado; partiendo a su destino: la entrada espiritual al séptimo cielo.

Al llegar Elohim y los cuatro grandes serafines lo estaban esperando, saludo a los cuatro ángeles y a Dios, hablaron un rato para luego despedirse de el castaño.

 **-bueno… hora de entrar-** dijo Dios.

-…- el castaño obedeció en silencio, siguiendo a su padre.

* * *

Han pasado ya varios miles de años; en todo este tiempo tanto el [cielo] y el [inframundo] aun seguían en disputas, una tercera facción había nacido; los ángeles caídos, no eran más que aquellos ángeles que cayeron después de la [guerra sacro-demoniaca]; el castaño había recuperado todo su poder hace unos mil años, pero hasta hace poco logro dominar el modo **[Querubín]** ; Dios se había enojado con su creación: los humanos porque se volvieron los unos con los otros y los destruyo a todos en un diluvio, a todos menos a una familia y a los animales, marcando así el fin de la segunda era y el comienzo de la tercera; había llegado el momento más esperado del [Cielo], la fabricación de las primeras Sacred gears, siendo fabricadas en total cinco prototipos.

Por su parte el castaño cuando se tomaba unos días de su entrenamiento, esté visitaba a los demás serafines, y viajaba por todos los cielos permitidos y reunía personal para el equipo que se encargaría de fabricar las armas sagradas, reemplazando a los antiguos **[Grigori].**

Unos días después de finalizar el entrenamiento, Dios había llamado a Issei, diciendo que era urgente su presencia, cuando esté se presento casi le da un infarto por la información que su padre le había dicho.

Contrario a lo que las demás facciones creían del [Cielo]; que este tenía solo siete pisos, vino Dios y le reveló al castaño que él (Elohim) había creado un octavo piso; un cielo personal de Dios, bueno para él y el castaño ya que esté sabia de sus planes.

Cuales planes, unos planes para con su creación; primero en unos mil años él tomaría forma humana, les enseñaría a los humanos como ser salvos por su fe; erradicar o sellar en Sacred gears a los [dos dragones celestiales] que estaban causando destrozos en la tierra; y por ultimo y no menos importante, con ayuda de la [paloma blanca] una bestia celestial, erradicar del mundo a el dragón del apocalipsis [666], esos eran los planes de Dios por el momento…

* * *

 **FIN:**

 **He escrito este capítulo y a la vez lo he terminado hoy mismo.**

 **Me siento satisfecho; como pudimos leer en la última parte, ya han pasado varios milenios para llegar al diluvio, revelé los planes de Dios con vosotros (XD) Y ¡me apuesto mi huevo izquierdo y de paso el derecho! a que no se esperaban un octavo cielo, básicamente ahí pienso colocar el hogar privado de Dios y en el séptimo el sistema que rige al mundo, aquí Dios no se va a morir por pendejadas, se chingara a trihexa, junto a la paloma blanca ( cofcofplagiocofcof) de ahí la importancia del octavo cielo (píllenla chavos, piensen) y el resto lo que mi mente se creé, además me he saltado 3 capítulos de este arco, es decir, resumí y volví a resumir la información que iba a escribir en ellos y los coloque en la última parte, de no haber hecho eso apenas en el siguiente capítulo el castaño volvería al cielo.**

 **Sí no les gusto este capítulo, algún elemento de este etc… favor decir en los review que la gente los lea y opinen sobre ellos para saber que tan jodido voy.**

Reviews:

Jeffersonramirez3011: pues la continuare hasta que decida si actualizo semanal o mensual (depende, si quieren más largo el capítulo si, si no, no).

Aten92:por eso mismo, me cuesta poner perversión… pero me inspirare (mentira, haré un plagio y lo embarajaré) para "embutir" la perversión en el castaño, del resto pues ya veré que hagó, además de que no lo hice pervertido ahora, porque el mundo estaba sumido en ignorancia, no conocía el poder de las oppais XD Y POR LO TANTO NO PODIAN CORROMPER AL CASTAÑO.

Pd: espero el volumen 23 de hsdxd, Gabriel está MÁS BUENA que el PAN (y que ella T-T).

* * *

Glosario (como me he criado en Colombia [la costa] y creo que NO conocerán algunas palabras)

Embarajar: "arreglar algo que se había hecho mal" ej: el estudiante "embarajó" la respuesta, que de por sí comenzó mal y termino bien.

Embutir: meter a la fuerza algo o a alguien. Ej: te voy a "embutir" la cuchara en la boca


	4. Chapter 4: El caos de la guerra-Parte 01

**Aclaraciones:**

-hola- dialogo normal.

-[hola]- seres viviendo dentro de una **[Sacred Gear]** o de categoría superior que no posea cuerpo como los **[Dragones celestiales]**.

 _-[_ _hola_ _]-_ **[Excalibur].**

 **-** _[hola]-_ hologramas y/o cartas etc…

 _-(hola)-_ conversaciones dentro de un recuerdo _._

 **El sacro-guardián celestial rojo**

 **Arco 1: La gran guerra y la vida después de ella**

 **Capítulo 3: El caos de la guerra - Parte 01**

* * *

 **.**

 **[LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN - TENSIÓN ENTRE FACCIONES]**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cielo…**

Han pasado ya varios meses, casi un año desde que termine de entrenar con padre y en todo este tiempo las cosas para él [cielo] se habían puesto un poco tensas, primero un grupo de ángeles había partido a una nación llamada Egipto, estos tenían la autoridad sobre 9 de 10 plagas con las cuales Dios pensaba castigar a una ciudad que tenía en cautiverio a un grupo de humanos… pero no cualquier grupo de humanos, sino unos escogidos para ser el pueblo que conectaría a los humanos con las enseñanzas del Dios del cielo; Elohim. Cuando el regente de aquella ciudad se negó a liberarlos, Dios autorizó la liberación de las plagas, una por una, esa acción molestó en gran medida a los dioses que gobernaban en Egipto, seres de temer… siendo una de las 10 facciones más poderosas en el mundo.

Y la segunda, cuando los hijos de Israel fueron liberados, a la primera noche una horda de demonios intento acabar con ellos, siendo interrumpidos por el mismo grupo de ángeles que ayudaron a liberar el pueblo de las garras egipcias, comenzando una batalla cuyo resultado fue la baja total de los demonios, fueron 100 demonios contra 9 ángeles de 4 pares de alas, con esto, el inframundo airado empezó a concentrar fuerzas militares en zonas cercanas a las conexiones del cielo con la tierra, una provocación por parte de los demonios y el cielo entraba en acción.

También existía la posibilidad de que la nueva facción, **[GRIGORI]** entrará en esta posible guerra… comenzando un enfrentamiento de ideales.

Ahora mismo padre ha convocado una reunión, con todos los mandamases de los diferentes pisos del cielo… obviamente yo no entro ahí, motivo: posible alianza de algunas facciones para eliminar al cielo… o eso es lo que alcancé a escuchar por ahí.

\- Ahhh… que paz y tranquilidad hay en este lugar- habló mientras estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, en la parte alejada del palacio.

-¿Por qué quieren acabar con esta paz? Tal vez no lo sepa nunca, tal vez… sus reyes aun están resentidos… tal vez tengan otras intenciones… tal vez no lo sepa hasta que los tenga enfrente-

-Me preguntó… ¿por qué hacer una guerra? Ya los demonios no tienen suficiente con lo que paso hace ya unos cuantos miles de años, es que… ¿aun quieren más?, mira que buscar aliados para acabar con el cielo es motivo suficiente como para volver a castigarlos-

 **FIUSHH**

Era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al moverse por la brisa… todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡Issei! ¿Dónde estás?- se escucho un grito a la lejanía… - _alguien me necesita_ \- fue lo que pensé.

Me paro y camino a paso lento, observando el paisaje que hay a mí alrededor… a veces me preguntó ¿Qué llevo a que padre decidiera crear Todo esto? Preguntas como esas a veces surgen en mi mente y no me dejan dormir por la noche _…_ sigo caminando hasta llegar a al lugar de donde provino aquel llamado, encontrándome con un ángel cuyo cabello rubio llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros; su nombre: Miguel.

-Miguel-sama… ¿Para qué soy llamado?- pregunté

-Es miguel oni-sama, ¡oni-sama!- protestó el rubio.

-Sigue soñando… que soñar no cuesta nada, volviendo a la seriedad ¿Para qué me necesitas?-volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-pues veras, padre te necesita ¡urgentemente! Así que dirígete al salón de reuniones, ya después llegó yo, tengo un poco de hambre…- se marchó el rubio, dirección: la cafetería.

-¿Para qué me necesitaran? No lo sé- emprendió la marcha directo al salón de reuniones celestiales.

* * *

 **-…Entonces nosotros debemos de estar preparados en caso de que una guerra multi-facción estallé, ahora ¿Qué medidas debemos de tomar? En el hipotético caso de que varias facciones hagan tregua con los demonios para acabar con nosotros, debemos de desplegar nuestro verdadero poder, para que desistan de su intento y no intenten pasarse de listos ¿alguna duda? Ninguna, ok ento…**

Tock Tock

- **Pase-**

-Buenas, con permiso- entro el castaño, mirando a todos lados en busca de su padre.

- **Ise, ven para acá –** miro en la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

 **-** ¿Para qué soy útil?- preguntó el castaño.

- **Ise, hijo mío… tu más que nada eres uno de los factores más importantes en una guerra…**

… Y así padre se metió en una charla que duro ¡horas! Comentando lo importante que yo era y blah blah… Mientras yo luchaba internamente para no dormirme ahí de pie ¡cómo pueden ellos soportar semejante reunión! Es la reunión más aburrida del mundo mundial!

–Creo que mejor me voy a dormir- dije, marchándome a paso lento hacia mi casa

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-(Bostezo)- estirándose en la cama –Que bien dormí -levantándose de la cama.

Era una mañana como cualquier, el castaño se había alistado y se dispuso a hacer aseo.

Iba a ser una mañana igual a las otras pero…

 **¡WARNING! ¡WARNING! ¡WARNING!**

* * *

 **.**

 **EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA**

 **.**

* * *

Caos en el cielo.

Era la única forma de describir lo que sucedía en el.

La alarma roja que aparecía en el cielo del cielo solo significaba algo, que los "demonios" habían comenzado con los ataques a las zonas protegidas por el cielo.

Y digo "demonios" porque la alarma suena cuando ellos atacan.

Pero aun así, la alarma seguía sonando.

Esto significa que la guerra había estallado.

Dios en su afán por saber cual zona habían atacado, descubrió que los que comenzaron la guerra fueron los egipcios, no los demonios como se pensaba.

Y por si no fuera poco, los demonios se unieron junto a los ángeles caídos a la guerra… sin duda el cielo está en una situación crítica.

En este momento las diferentes [legiones angelicales] se organizan para ir a combatir a las tres facciones enemigas.

-¡ATENCIÓN!- grito el líder de los ángeles y mano derecha de Dios –como ya deben de saber, en estos momentos estamos atravesando una crítica situación- dijo Miguel, ubicándose en un podio para que todos los ángeles ahí presentes lo pudiesen observar –No solo los demonios están esta vez en la guerra, sino que dos facciones más entraron en ella, por ende esta guerra va a ser la más dura que hayan tenido en sus vidas, tal vez no volvamos con vida ¡pero no nos vamos a rendir! ¡¿QUÍEN ESTA CONMIGO?!- alentó el rubio, con un discurso corto pero motivador.

- **¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU!**

 **(FIU-FIU)** **(FIU-FIU)**

 **CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP**

Todos estaban motivados por las palabras de Miguel.

Incluso yo me siento motivado.

De repente siento que una mano me toca el hombro, transmitiéndome una sensación de calidez… como mí…

-¡Padre!- me sorprendí.

-[…]-

-¿quieres que vayamos a un lugar aparte?-

-[…]-

* * *

 **.**

 **Lugar apartado**

 **.**

* * *

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó el castaño.

 **-Espera un momento-** dijo Dios mientras volteaba la cabeza en varias direcciones, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

De un momento a otro Elohim alzo los brazos en señal de ¡estamos aquí!

-Lamento la tardanza, pero Raphael y Uriel no aparecían- dijo el rubio conocido como Miguel.

-es que estábamos en la cafetería- dijeron los dos en su defensa.

- **Ya no importa… en fin, los reuní a los cuatro para hablar sobre el modo [Querubín]-**

 **-** ¡!- los cuatro ángeles se sorprendieron en demasía.

- **Como verán nos enfrentamos a los dioses egipcios, seres excepcionalmente fuerte; a los cuatro Maou´s y sus potestades; y por ultimo y no menos importante a los ángeles caídos y sus cadres, y estaba pensando en cómo combatir a las tres facciones y de repente me acordé del modo Querubín, el modo que les otorga un poder sin igual…-**

 **-** ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso?- preguntó esta vez Miguel.

 **-que les estoy dando el permiso de usar dicho modo-**

 **-** ¿pero no falta Gabriel? Digo así seriamos los cinco -volvió a preguntar el castaño.

 **-Ella todavía no está lista para usar el modo Querubín a su máximo esplendor… pero ya basta de charlas, vayan a descansar, los quiero mañana preparados a primera hora-**

-Padre, ¿no has considerado disculparte con los egipcios por atacar su territorio?- preguntó el castaño.

- **No, que esto les sirva de lección para que no vuelvan a esclavizar a mi pueblo-**

 **-** ¡oh!No lo había pensado, mis disculpas- se disculpó el castaño.

- **Ya, vayan a descansar…-**

Cuando Elohim dijo esto, los tres serafines se marcharon... a excepción de Issei.

- **¿Por qué no te has marchado?-**

 **-** Padre, tengo una duda...-

- **Suéltala-**

-¿Qué te llevó a que crearas todo esto, a nosotros, al mundo?

- **¡!-**

 **-** porque te has sorprendido, es que… ¿a caso no lo sabes?-

- **No es que no lo sepa, bueno si pero… nunca me han hecho esa pregunta…-** Dios se empezó a rascar la cabeza – **yo decidí crearlos a uste… sabes qué mejor te lo explico "allá"-** dejo de rascarse para crear un círculo mágico que los tele-transporto en un instante.

* * *

 **.**

 **Octavo cielo**

 **.**

* * *

- **Veras… antes como no había nada, todo era aburrido entonces decidí crear el universo y a mi hogar, el cielo…-**

 **-** ¿y el mundo qué?-

- **A eso voy, cuando ya me había establecido decidí crear al mundo, un lugar en el que pudiese divertirme por ratos. Cuando ya lo había creado, los otros dioses se adueñaron de algunos territorios, mentiría si dijese que sus acciones no me enfadaron, pero no tomé represalias, en fin después creé a Adán y a Eva, la humanidad se multiplico en fin, ya conoces la historia, por cierto si alguna vez escuchas decir a otros dioses que ellos crearon a los humanos o que ya estaban junto al mundo, no les creas –** terminó de relatar.

-interesante- dijo Ise, asombrado tal cual como niño pequeño.

- **No entendiste, ¿verdad?-**

-Nada de nada- admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

- **cuando la guerra se termine te lo explico en un video y todo ¿vale?, ahora ve a descansar-**

-Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana- al instante el castaño desapareció en un haz de luz.

* * *

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **.**

* * *

 **Casa de Issei…**

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, yo recién acababa de despertar y me encontraba desayunando, pues en unas horas partiríamos a la guerra y no quería hacerlo con el estomago vacio.

-mmm… este cereal esta de-li-cio-so –dijo el castaño, mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereal.

Después de haber desayunado me había dirigido a la terraza y me senté en uno de los muebles que había, me había dispuesto a observar el cielo estrellado… es un poco raro ya que el cielo que se observa aquí es igual al del mundo humano… creo yo que padre lo copio y lo coloco allá.

-¡!-

-Al parecer ya se están alistando- observé como una multitud de ángeles se vestían con las armaduras sacras –creo que debería de hacerlo yo también- el castaño se envolvió en un resplandor y al instante una armadura apareció en el cuerpo del castaño.

Cuando el castaño se había colocado su armadura, un holograma emergió en el cielo… el rostro de Dios fue lo primero que se diviso, pues al parecer va a dar un anuncio.

- _[…]-_

Dios le había comunicado al personal del cielo, que se dirigiesen lo más pronto posible al salón de reuniones, pues había algo urgente de última hora.

* * *

 **Salón de reuniones…**

Cuando todos llegamos, ahí estaban Dios y los cuatro grandes serafines esperándonos, detrás de ellos cinco había una gran cortina dorada que dificultaba ver a través de ella para descubrir que había detrás.

-[…]-

-Los he reunido a todos en este lugar para darles a conocer un pequeño proyecto secreto- al parecer Miguel va a ser el traductor de Dios –En este momento quiero que sean testigos de esto- habiendo dicho esto Miguel había halado la cortina, revelando lo que había detrás de ella, generando incertidumbre.

-…- eran los murmullos en la sala, que poco a poco se iban haciendo inaudibles.

-Estos artefactos fueron nombrados [Sacred Gears], y son unas armas que funcionas de acuerdo a la voluntad de cada portador, es decir, si la voluntad del portados es fuerte, la [Sacred Gear] será poderosa- está vez hablo Raphael.

-Ya que su fabricación es difícil solo disponemos de cien artefactos, por lo tanto elegiremos a cien de ustedes para que sean los primeros portadores de [Sacred Gears]- dijo Gabriel.

 **CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP**

Y así fue como eligieron a los 100 primeros portadores…

-Cada [Sacred Gear] posee una habilidad diferente, es su trabajó descubrirla, terminada la reunión se les entregara una guía rápida de las habilidades básicas para la guerra… les deseamos suerte a ustedes…-dijo Uriel mirando a los escogidos -pueden retirarse a esperar la alarma –está vez miro a todos los presentes –Por cierto, Issei necesitamos que te quedes un momento más- dijo él mirándome.

Cuando todos evacuaron, me dirigí a donde se encontraban los cinco.

- **Issei, tengo un favor que pedirte** \- me dijo padre mirándome, a la vez que aparecía un objeto en blanco – **Esto que ves aquí es una [Sacred Gear] en blanco, no tiene una habilidad especial en sí pero la puede adquirir mediante tu voluntad…-**

-Quieres decir que…-

 **-Correcto, esta es tuya-** arrojándome el objeto.

-Gracias padre- atrape el objeto y lo guarde en una dimensión de bolsillo.

-felicidades- me dijeron los cuatro.

-Me siento orgullosa por ti, Issei- me dijo Gabriel.

-Con eso ultimo sonaste como abuela, aunque tal vez si ya que tienes como unos 5.000 años, más o menos ¿verdad?- se burló el castaño de la rubia.

-JAJAJA/ **JAJAJA-** Tanto Dios como los serafines se reían a carcajadas, todos excepto Gabriel que no le hizo gracia.

 **Pom**

-¡auch!-

-HMPH-Gabriel había hecho un puchero.

-JAJAJA/ **JAJAJA-**

* * *

 **.**

 **[EL CIELO ENTRA EN ACCIÓN – LAS LEGIONES CELESTIALES CONTRAATACAN]**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido…**

-Ya ha pasado un tiempo y esa basura de Elohim nada que aparece- hablo un sujeto con ropajes egipcios que tenían dibujos de cetros egipcios impresos en él, y era conocido como Osiris

-¿Sera que la palomita huyó? Que dices Rá- pregunto en forma de burla uno de los dioses egipcios conocido como Horus.

-Yo digo que tiene miedo y se refugia con sus basuras que llama ángeles- hablo un peli naranja con una corona en forma de sol y ropas egipcias naranjas con adornos en forma de sol.

- **¡JAJAJA!-** se empezaron a reír los dioses egipcios presentes.

En otra parte más alejada de donde se concentraban los egipcios, los demonios se preparaban mientras se burlaban de Elohim y sus ángeles, como lo llevan haciendo todas sus inmortales vidas.

-¿Cuánto falta para que aparezcan las palomas? Si no llegan en diez minutos, juro que voy personalmente y ataco otra zona importante para ellos- dijo un peli blanco, conocido como Lucifer.

Nadie había respondido, enfureciendo en gran medida al [maou] Lucifer.

Por otro lado, la facción más nueva en el mundo, los ángeles caídos se encontraban ansiosos ya que era su primera guerra, cabe destacar que uno que otro caído estaba extasiado por el simple hecho de participar en esta guerra, uno de ellos se llamaba kokabiel, un cadre y el miembro más fuerte de [Grigori], que ansiaba combatir contra otros seres fuertes como lo era Dios.

De repente en el cielo morado de aquella dimensión desconocida, un portal con runas sagradas había aparecido; el Cielo había hecho su aparición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Minutos antes**

 **.**

* * *

-¡Ha llegado el momento!- Miguel había gritado, y en un instante todas las legiones se preparaban para ir a la guerra.

 **¡WARNING! ¡WARNING! ¡WARNING!**

La alarma había vuelto a sonar, alertando a los demás ángeles que se ubicaran en sus posiciones.

Los poseedores de las [Sacred Gears] se ubicaron de tal manera de que pasasen desapercibidos, para tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos.

Al instante un gran círculo mágico había aparecido debajo de todos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

* * *

En el cielo morado había aparecido una gran círculo mágico con runas sagradas, del cual los ángeles empezaron a salir; las otras facciones al notar esto se habían puesto en guardia

-¡ahí vienen!- grito un demonio cuyo color de pelo era rojo carmesí.

Los ángeles descendían a gran velocidad, mientras que las facciones en tierra elevaban vuelo.

Había llegado el momento, los dos bandos habían chocado poderes.

Por un lado el cielo la tenia complicada ya que este se enfrentaba a tres facciones distintas, tres distintas formas de pelear.

Los demonios y sus poderes demoniacos son una molestia, más aun lo son las [potestades] y sus poderes especiales, como el poder de la destrucción de los Bael.

Las ángeles caídos y sus habilidades en el combate mano a mano, que por cierto eran habilidades bien pulidas y un ejemplo seria kokabiel; aunque habían algunas excepciones como Azazel que aparte de ser el [gobernador] general de Grigori era uno de los mejores estrategas, sus estrategias eran mejores que las del [maou] Asmodeus, por mucho.

Y los egipcios no se quedan atrás, su magia especial es demasiado peligrosa ya que afecta a el alma de cualquier ser, un solo golpe de esta y podrías decirle adiós al mundo.

Una suerte que las armaduras sacras protegen a los ángeles de esa clase de daños.

Aunque estas mismas no aguantarían el poder de la destrucción.

En fin, los ángeles atacaban como podían, Dios comandaba a sus ángeles de la mejor manera siendo que el ejército celestial poco a poco ocupaba más terreno enemigo y eso que aun las [Sacred Gears] aun no eran utilizadas.

* * *

-Miguel, ve por allá y ayuda a batallar contra los egipcios, yo me encargo de los demonios- dijo el castaño esquivando una lanza de luz que había arrojado un caído.

-Está bien, cuídate por cierto si ves a Uriel, le dice que se haga cargo de los caídos- el rubio había salido disparado a gran velocidad mientras generaba una lanza de luz en su mano izquierda y un escudo en la derecha.

Una suerte que los ángeles al caer, pierdan varias cualidades en cuanto al manejo de la luz se refiere.

Por ejemplo, estos perdían la capacidad de hacer objetos de luz, limitándose solo a crear lanzas, en cambio los ángeles normales podían hacer escudos, espadas etc…

-Estos demonios son como una plaga, están en todas partes fastidiando… ¡HA!- Issei había arrojado una daga de luz en dirección al corazón de un demonio.

-¡Guargh!- fue lo que dijo el demonio antes de que la sangre empezara a salir por su boca, matándolo al instante.

-Y… uno menos aún faltan unos millones más-

* * *

-¡oh! Uriel qué bueno que te veo, necesito que te hagas cargo de los caídos ¿puedes?- le dijo Miguel.

-Está bien- contestó Uriel.

Uriel se había marchado en dirección a los caídos a repartir unos cuantos golpes y regalar unas cuantas lanzas.

Mientras tanto Miguel había decidido comunicarse con Elohim.

\- [ _Padre, ¿hasta cuándo hay que esperar?]-_

 _-[…]-_

 _-[Eso me gusta, nos vemos después]-_

-…- hablando en un lenguaje que no es de este mundo, Miguel había recitado el cántico para activar el modo [Querubín]

 **Flushhhh**

A Miguel le habían crecido sus doradas alas, y una armadura había emergido de quien sabe dónde, además su poder creció exponencialmente.

Él había entrado en el modo **[Querubín]**

Ahora mismo el empezó a pelear contra una fracción del ejército egipcio, venciendo fácilmente… pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas…

-¡!- una presencia había hecho aparición, pero no cualquier presencia, era una presencia divina.

-Nos estas causando demasiados problemas- dijo el dios conocido como Horus –Debería de eliminarte en este momento- poniéndose en guardia.

Miguel habiendo escuchado las palabras de Horus había decidido tomar la opción más viable: pelear, agitando sus alas este se dirige a gran velocidad en dirección a Horus y este otro había hecho lo mismo.

Ambos se habían dirigido a gran velocidad con la intención de golpear primero al otro.

Ambos seres dotados de un poder inconmensurable habían chocado por primera vez, generando irregularidades en el terreno en el que estaban.

En ese momento, la onda de choque se había sentido en todo el campo de combate, unos cuantos se habían asustado y otros estaban atentos a que un ataque de parte de esos dos no les alcanzara por accidente.

* * *

 **e** **n otro lugar al mismo tiempo…**

-Entonces tú eres al que llaman kokabiel…-dijo el ángel que porta el fuego de la ira de Dios: Uriel.

-en efecto, deberías de arrodillarte ante mi presencia…-tomo aire -¡los ángeles caídos son la raza superior!- dijo kokabiel con un toque de arrogancia, al mismo tiempo que creaba una gran lanza de luz y se la lanzaba a Uriel.

-pero cuanta arrogancia tiene este sujeto…- dijo mientras esquivaba la lanza y contraatacaba con otra, realizando un intercambio de lanzas a gran velocidad –debería de bajarte los Hum… ¡¿A dónde fue?!- dijo al ver que kokabiel había desaparecido.

-tarde-

 **Pam**

Kokabiel le había propinado un buen golpe, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Puaj!- Uriel escupió sangre –esa no me la vi venir- dijo limpiándose el rastro de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunto Kokabiel, que había descendido al suelo, caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Uriel.

-¿Sabes? no me llaman el ángel que porta el fuego de la ira de Dios por nada…- dijo Uriel poniéndose en guardia.

-Y a mí no me llaman kokabiel: el ángel de las estrellas por nada- este también se había colocado en guardia, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su contrincante.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, ambos esperaban a que el otro se moviera primero.

Pero de repente…

Ambos habían desaparecido, reapareciendo a gran velocidad mientras chocaban una y otra vez por todo el campo.

 **Pom-Pom-Pom** - **Pom**

Ambos seres chocaban a una velocidad en la que un ojo inexperto no podía seguirlos fácilmente.

Propinándose golpes por todas partes.

¡Ay! de aquél que se atraviese en el camino de esos dos, ya que terminaría en una muerte rápida e indolora.

* * *

 **En otro lugar más apartado…**

-¡Ha!- exclamó Issei, liberando una ráfaga de poder sacro, impactando en un demonio, desintegrándolo al instante.

-Veo que los demonios no perdieron el tiempo, al parecer estuvieron entrenando- dijo Ise.

- **¡[cocytus]!-** se escuchó cerca de mí.

-¿¡pero qué…?!- dije antes de ser impactado.

 **FRIZZZ**

El castaño había sido congelado en su totalidad, sus alas al ser inmovilizadas este había empezado a caer a gran velocidad.

 **¡POM! CRASHHH**

El bloque de hielo se había roto, liberando al castaño.

-Que desgracia… esperaba a alguien más fuerte, pero ni modo es lo que toca- dijo el castaño de ojos claros, provocando a la maou

¡HEY!- protesto la [maou] pelinegra.

-Ups, lo siento je…je…je-

-me las pagaras desgraciado- chillo la peli negra.

* * *

La guerra apenas había comenzado y ya ha habido bastantes bajas si se suman las bajas de los diferentes bandos; Elohim, Lucifer, Azazel y Osiris se encontraban peleando entre sí, pues al parecer la "alianza" se había roto.

- **¡[INFERNO]!-**

 **-¡[TORMENTA DE ARENA]!**

 **-¡[CASTIGO DIVINO]!**

 **-¡[LANZA CELESTIAL]!**

Los cuatro colosos habían disparado sus ataques.

Cada uno tenía lo suyo, cada ataque tenía el poder suficiente para ocasionar un gran daño, aunque Azazel no fuera el ángel caído más fuerte o Lucifer un dios, estos dos tenían el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a los dioses, claro que Elohim o el viejo del norte: Odín estaban en una liga superior…

Por alguna razón los cuatro ataques cambiaron de dirección e iban directo al enemigo.

Ni lentos, ni perezosos, cada uno activo un círculo mágico y los ataques fueron tele transportados a algún lugar, sabrá Elohim a donde.

* * *

 **.**

 **En otro lugar, muy lejos de la guerra**

 **.**

* * *

En un lugar dos dragones, uno rojo y uno blanco se encontraban peleando, causando grandes destrozos en el mundo, pero de un momento a otro su pelea se ve interrumpida…

Cuatro portales mágicos habían aparecido, uno enfrente de cada dragón y uno atrás de cada dragón.

Cuatro ataques habían salido de los portales, uno por cada portal.

Cuando estos ataques impactaron en los dragones, ambos se molestaron en demasía.

- **¡ROARRRR!-** rugieron ambos dragones, molestos y con una sed de sangre indescriptible.

Cada uno abrió un portal conocido como: la puerta del dragón; dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provinieron los ataques…

* * *

 **.**

 **De vuelta a la guerra**

 **.**

* * *

 **-** _ **creo que a esos dos ya les tuvo que haber impactado los ataques-**_ pensó el Dios de la biblia, la cual apenas iba por la mitad – _ **mientras que llegan… creo yo que ya es hora de poner en función las Sacred gears-**_

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Osiris.

-Alguien o algo afecto las trayectorias predefinidas que tenían los ataques, pero aun no lo he descubierto- respondió Azazel.

-puras conspiraciones, déjennos eso a los demonios, es nuestro trabajó- dijo Lucifer.

* * *

Dios disimuladamente se había puesto en contacto con Miguel.

- _[…]_ -

- _[¿quieres que active a los Sacred gears?]_ \- preguntó Miguel.

 _-[…]-_

- _[está bien, hasta luego]-_ se despidió Miguel.

Había llegado el momento, Dios había dado luz verde… era hora de ganar la guerra.

-¡YA ES HORA!- Gritó Miguel.

-¿?- Horus estaba demasiado confundido por el grito del rubio.

-¡!-

Varios pilares de luz se habían elevado al cielo.

En total 100 pilares de luz…

Cada uno en lugares diferentes, solo significaba una cosa…

-Balance breaker- susurró el rubio

* * *

-Balance breaker- susurró el castaño, mientras evadía los ataques de una colérica maou Leviathan.

* * *

-Balance breaker- dijo la rubia: Gabriel (me había olvidado de ella XD); mientras se enfrentaba a las [potestades] dirigiendo a los arcángeles.

* * *

- **Balance Breaker-** dijo Dios.

-Balance ¡¿qué?¡- grito escandalizado Osiris, pues de aquellos pilares de luz provenía un gran poder.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- preguntó Lucifer.

- **No diré nada, solo observen, mi más reciente creación-** dijo Elohim, preocupando a los otros tres.

-¡!- los tres seres, estaban preocupados.

* * *

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Kokabiel, este estaba cubierto de heridas profundas y su armadura estaba hecha pedazos.

-ja… ja… ja- empezó a reír con dificultad Uriel, pues tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y le dolía cuando respiraba –eso… es nuestra arma secreta- reveló.

-¡!-

* * *

-Mira te propongo un trato- dijo Issei.

-Te escucho- dijo la maou con un poco de desconfianza.

-Ríndete y te perdono la vida, ¿Sabes? Me caes bien, para ser un demonio- dijo el castaño.

-Estás loco si crees que me rendiré- contestó la peli negra, poniéndose en guardia.

-como quieras la oferta seguirá en pie- dijo el castaño poniéndose en guardia.

Los dos seres habían vuelto a pelear, pero de un momento a otro…

Una lanza de luz paso rozando la mejilla de Issei…

Este había dirigido su mirada en dirección a donde había venido el ataque, mientras que en su mejilla la sangre empezaba a brotar; un poco más arriba de ellos se encontraba un ángel caído con seis pares de alas extendidas, por la figura de su cuerpo se podía decir que era una mujer, y con esa cantidad de alas se podía afirmar que…

-Si no mal recuerdo, tú nombre es Penemue… una cadre de [Grigori] ¿verdad?- el castaño se había llevado un dedo al mentón, recordando a los cadres de [Grigori].

-Estas en lo correcto- fue la respuesta de ella, mientras descendía hasta llegar hasta nuestra altura –aprovechando, ¿qué son esas armaduras que aparecieron de repente?- preguntó Penemue

-Si ¿qué era eso?- secundó Leviathan.

-Eso son armas sacras, nos ayudaran a ganar esta guerra- el castaño había filtrado información, pero no dijo nada importante.

Los tres seres habían vuelto a luchar pero esta vez con más poder.

El castaño propinaba un golpe y las dos mujeres se lo regresaban con la misma fuerza.

* * *

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión había sonado a lo lejos…

Un portador de [Sacre Gear] lo había ocasionado.

Los líderes de las facciones enemigas al cielo estaban temiendo, no lo demostraban, ya que no querían preocupar a sus ejércitos.

Pero…

De un momento a otro, dos círculos mágicos en forma de puertas con símbolos draconianos habían hecho aparición.

De estos dos portales, habían aparecido dos dragones, uno rojo y uno blanco…

Pero no cualquier par de dragones.

Estos dos eran conocidos como los dos [ **dragones celestiales].**

Dos dragones con el poder para matar dioses habían hecho su aparición en el campo de combate.

Todos a excepción del Dios de los judíos estaban asustados.

La guerra se había complicado.

* * *

 **Hola amigos, siento no haber actualizado hace ¿dos semanas? Pues he tenido días pesados en el colegio, me he estado viendo rick y morty etc…**

 **Pero ya he comenzado con la primera parte de esta guerra que se dividirá en tres partes.**

 **El inicio de la guerra**

 **Los dos dragones celestiales aparecen**

 **Muerte y sellado de los dos dragones celestiales; y creación de las dos primeras longinus.**

 **[Aclaro que la lanza del destino, que se dice tiene la voluntad de Dios sellada, fue creada con la sangre de Jesucristo, PERO COMO TODAVIA no hemos llegado a esa parte, modifique la historia]**

 **A continuación algunas curiosidades:**

 **Dios como tal posee dos lenguajes por así decirlo, el de la […] que seria para cuando habla enfrente de todos los ángeles y el de negrita que sería cuando habla enfrente de los serafines etc…; si bien los ángeles normales no saben o no conocen dicho lenguaje, por eso el […] y los ángeles como Miguel a los que les enseño su lenguaje que seria el normal en negrita.**

 **Las Sacred gears van a ser usada por los ángeles y por los humanos, me explico:**

 **Dios dividió a las Sacred gears en dos grupos, el primero va a ser limitado y serian las Sacred Gears que tienen los ángeles; y el segundo seria los que van destinados a los humanos.**

 **[Por esa razón Issei va a tener a la Boosted Gear, pero por alguna razón este va a tener que sellar su poder o algo así, para que no sea un Ise muy op (será más adelante, por ahí en el 2000, 1950 yo que se)]**

 **Dios creó a sus ángeles, con distintos rasgos, es decir, creo ángeles con apariencia europea, japonesa etc… ¿porque? Simple, sería raro mandar a un ángel con apariencia europea a Japón y viceversa, entonces él tiene a sus ángeles de acuerdo a los lugares**

 **¿ok?**

 **El por qué Dios atacó a los dragones celestiales, no sé si recuerdan que en el cap anterior mencione que estos causaban destrozos y tenía que encargarse de estos dos, pues use a la guerra como medio para matarlos y sellarlos.**

 **creo que esto sería todo, si te gusto el capítulo me lo dices, si no, pues me lo dices.**

 **Les agradezco por leer y todo, cuídense…**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**

pd: como la guerra en sí no afecta el transcurso de la historia, si no la batalla contra los dos dragones celestiales, este cap es relleno.

pd2: deja un review.


End file.
